Looking for Angels
by Lawalenn
Summary: COMPLETE. CROSSOVER HOUSE MD/SUPERNATURAL. DESTIEL. "Tu trouveras Remy Hadley, elle est ton vaisseau. C'est une chasseresse. Et tu deviendras chasseresse à ton tour. Tu aideras les frères Winchester sur les routes."
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Looking for Angels

**Auteur :** Lawalenn

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Crossover House MD/Supernatural, très UA en ce qui concerne House... Slash Dean/Castiel, het Chase/Thirteen... mais seulement au début.

**Disclaimer :** Ni les personnages de House MD, ni ceux de SPN ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que l'univers dans lequel est plongé cette fic. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Il devrait quand même y avoir quelques OC, que je vous signalerai. Le titre de la fic est librement inspiré de la chanson du même nom, du groupe Skillet. Je trouve qu'elle collait bien.

**Note :** Je garde la surprise du prochain het. Les personnages de House MD risquent d'être très OOC... Sauf House, bien évidemment, sinon ça vaut pas la peine !

Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres contiendra cette fic. Je ne suis pas le genre d'auteur qui utilise un plan prédéfini, ça me gave plus qu'autre chose. Je ne sais pas non plus comment elle finira. Suspense, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle grimace devant son reflet. Sa pommette a viré au bleu foncé, son arcade sourcilière saigne abondamment. Doucement, avec des gestes précautionneux, elle entreprend de nettoyer le sang et pose un petit strap pour refermer la blessure. Celle-ci est impressionnante mais ne nécessite pas de points de suture. Pour sa joue, par contre, elle ne peut rien faire – juste y caler un gant d'eau glacée pour limiter le gonflement. La sorcière était coriace. Elle a dû mener un combat court, certes, mais intense avant de pouvoir lui trancher la gorge et brûler son corps. Elle a sérieusement eu peur d'y passer, cette fois. Les yeux pâles de la sorcière brillaient d'une lueur de folie teintée d'une détermination malsaine. _La détermination de ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. La détermination de ceux qui sont prêt à tuer quiconque se dressera devant eux_, songe-t-elle avec une petite moue. Elle se jette un dernier coup d'œil critique. Yeux bleu glace, longs cheveux bruns ramassés en un chignon lâche sur sa nuque, visage pâle et cernes marqués. Puis elle abandonne la salle de bains de sa chambre de motel miteuse, pour aller s'effondrer dans son lit. Ses sacs sont déjà prêts. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de possessions – House lui a déjà dit de ne prendre que le strict minimum. Plus d'armes que de vêtements. Une douzaine de cartes d'identité, le même nombre de passeports, fausses cartes de visite ou fausses plaques du FBI, de la CIA. Quatre cartes de crédit frauduleuses. Le minimum vital du bon chasseur – ou plutôt, dans son cas, de la bonne chasseresse. Selon les cas, elle est Cassandra Andrews, jeune recrue du FBI. Ou bien Susan O'Brien, médecin légiste, ou encore Riley Adams, reporter du journal du coin. Parfois, elle a peur de se perdre dans toutes ces identités différentes. Mais à chaque fois, elle se souvient de qui elle est.

Elle est Remy Hadley. Elle a vingt-sept ans, et elle est chasseresse. Elle passe sa vie sur les routes, à la recherche constante de phénomènes étranges provoqués par une quelconque créature surnaturelle. Le _surnaturel. _C'est toute sa vie. Elle baigne dedans depuis qu'elle a neuf ans, depuis cette nuit où ses deux parents ont perdu la vie. _Depuis la nuit où House m'a recueillie, finalement... _Dix-huit ans à côtoyer bestioles répugnantes et manifestations magiques. Tellement de temps qu'elle doute pouvoir revenir à la vie normale un jour. Elle est Remy Hadley, mais surtout elle est _Thirteen._ Toujours, elle a envie de ricaner face au hasard qui lui a attribué un numéro si spécial pour eux, les chasseurs. Le treize. Elle est Thirteen, soit la treizième et dernière personne que House ait jamais formée à la chasse. House. Un drôle de sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit soudain, quand elle repense à son mentor. Il est sarcastique, manipulateur, constamment cynique et bougon. Mais elle l'apprécie. Comme un père. Elle soupire, se dévêtit pour simplement garder sur elle un vieux boxer et un t-shirt à l'effigie de Skillet. Soudain, un coup est frappé à la porte.

Remy sursaute, referme brutalement sa valise et s'empare du poignard qui repose sur la table. Une lame longue de quarante centimètres, large de dix, parfaitement affûtée. Lentement, elle se dirige vers l'entrée de sa chambre, sa main armée cachée dans son dos. Elle enclenche la poignée, ouvre le panneau de bois, juste assez pour voir son interlocuteur. Un homme d'environ son âge, regard noisette et longues mèches brunes. Derrière lui, un autre qui lui ressemble drôlement. Même regard vert, même couleur de cheveux – bien qu'il les porte courts. Il est plus âgé. La trentaine, sûrement. Tous deux sont vêtus confortablement. T-shirt et jeans, baskets, vestes solides. Ils ressembleraient presque à des chasseurs... Mais la jeune femme est habituée à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Elle termine son rapide examen visuel, replace son regard de glace sur le visage du plus jeune.

« C'est pour quoi ? »

Sa voix est légèrement rauque. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup l'habitude de converser. Elle n'a pas de partenaire, comme ont d'autres chasseurs parfois. Elle préfère n'avoir à compter que sur elle-même, sur ses propres capacités.

« Kayleigh Jefferson ?

-Ouais. C'est pour quoi ?

-Mon nom est Sam Winchester – et voilà mon frère Dean. Je suppose que Kayleigh Jefferson est une fausse identité ? »

Remy garde le silence, les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés. Le dénommé Sam soupire légèrement.

« Nous sommes chasseurs, nous aussi. Nous venions pour nous occuper de la sorcière qui sévissait ici à la base mais il semblerait que vous ayez réglé le problème avant... »

**((((()))))**

_Haniel, ma fille, tu descendras dans le monde mortel. Tu trouveras Remy Hadley, elle est ton vaisseau. C'est une chasseresse. Et tu deviendras chasseresse à ton tour. Tu aideras les frères Winchester sur les routes. Tues le plus de créatures possible. Le plus de démons possible. L'armée de Lucifer n'en sera que réduite quand l'Apocalypse aura lieu. Va._

« Régente ! »

Haniel ouvre les yeux, tirée de ses souvenirs par la voix de Nithael. Celui-ci se précipite déjà vers elle. Elle se retourne, observe la créature divine en plissant les yeux. Un autre des fils de Dieu. Son frère. Mais avant d'être un de ses frères, Nithael est sous ses ordres.

« Que se passe-t-il, Nithael ? Y aurait-il un problème avec les autres Principautés ?

-Non, Régente. C'est juste que... Enfin... Vous allez partir, n'est-ce pas ? Descendre chez les mortels... »

L'archange se contente de hocher vaguement la tête, le regard déjà perdu ailleurs. La voix de Nithael lui parvient comme au travers d'une ouate épaisse. _Remy Hadley. Elle est ton vaisseau._

« … viens avec vous ! Je me refuse à vous ab... »

Haniel a levé la main. Ce simple geste fait taire l'ange, dont l'humeur s'assombrit légèrement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon, Nithael. Ce sont les ordres du Père. J'y obéis. C'est aussi simple que cela. En outre... Je vais avoir besoin de toi ici. Il se trame quelque chose au sein même des Cieux. Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur les Principautés... et sur les autres archanges.

-Mais... Régente...

-C'est un ordre, Nithael ! »

L'ange tressaille, courbe la nuque en signe de respect. Il ne saisit pas toutes les intentions de Haniel. Mais il obéira. Il a été façonné pour obéir. Et Haniel est sa Régente.

Haniel le laisse s'éloigner, referme les yeux pour se replonger dans ses pensées. _Remy Hadley. Ta seule et unique préoccupation._

**((((()))))**

« Bien, alors, Remy...

-Appelez-moi Thirteen. Je n'aime pas spécialement mon prénom. »

Les frères Winchester échangent un regard surpris. Elle a dit ça d'une voix détachée, presque légère. Comme si elle n'était vraiment réduite qu'à l'état de numéro sur une liste. Elle surprend leur expression, éclate d'un rire franc et frais, quoique légèrement incongru. Il parvient tout de même à faire éclater la bulle tendue qui régnait entre eux depuis qu'elle les a forcés à boire un verre d'eau bénite additionnée de sel.

« Ca va les gars, c'est seulement mon surnom ! Il a une certaine valeur pour moi. Et comme tout le monde m'appelle comme ça...

-D'accord... Thirteen, fait Sam après s'être raclé la gorge, tu peux nous résumer un peu ton parcours ? Les chasseurs sont de plus en plus rares ces derniers temps. »

Remy penche légèrement la tête, la main refermée sur la bière qu'elle s'est sortie.

« Je suis une des... disons, apprenties... de Gregory House. Ca fait dix-huit ans que je côtoie le surnaturel. Et douze que je suis chasseresse autonome. C'est tout ce que vous saurez pour le moment.

-Gregory House... Ce nom n'était pas dans le carnet de papa ? questionne Dean, en s'exprimant pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.

-Si, confirme le cadet. Il l'a aidé à combattre une goule particulièrement coriace du côté de Baggs, dans le Wyoming. C'était il y a quoi, quinze ans ? »

Il tourne la tête juste au bon moment pour voir Remy acquiescer d'un signe de tête, les yeux bizarrement vagues. Elle se souvient. C'était il y a quinze ans, un peu plus peut-être...

« John Winchester. Je me souviens de lui. Excellent chasseur. Vous devez être ses fils.

-C'est exact... Attends, attends, t'as quel âge ?

-Vingt-sept ans. Pourquoi ?

-House t'embarquait en chasse alors que t'avais que _douze ans _? »

Elle opine du chef, une nouvelle fois. Ca étonne toujours les chasseurs qu'elle rencontre. Greg disait toujours que la chasse s'apprenait beaucoup mieux sur le terrain plutôt que planqué dans une chambre confortable à apprendre de la simple théorie.

« J'ai tué mon premier _shapeshifter _à l'âge de onze ans. Ma première sorcière deux ans plus tard, et entre les deux, j'avais déjà pratiqué une trentaine d'exorcismes divers et variés. C'est comme ça. J'aurais nettement préféré continuer ma petite vie tranquille avec mes parents à Kearney, dans le Nebraska... Mais un zombie en a décidé autrement. C'est après ça que Greg m'a récupérée. Et m'a formée. »

Il y a un silence. Remy est replongée dans ses souvenirs. Elle revoit très nettement les corps à moitié dévorés de ses parents, le zombie penché sur eux, puis la détonation et le crâne de la créature qui éclate en répandant bouts de cervelle et d'os un peu partout... Elle-même en a été aspergée bien involontairement. Elle frissonne, termine sa bière d'un trait sous l'œil appréciateur de Dean.

« Sinon Thirteen, comme on n'a plus rien à faire ici étant donné que t'as fait la peau à la sorcière et qu'on avait prévu de remonter vers le Dakota du Sud, peut-être qu'on pourrait... faire un bout de chemin ensemble ? » fit d'ailleurs l'aîné après quelques secondes de silence.

La chasseresse hausse un sourcil en posant son regard glacé sur le visage de Winchester. Celui-ci lui renvoie un grand sourire charmeur.

« Pourquoi pas... J'ai l'habitude de faire la route seule mais j'en ai marre de faire du stop. Et je dois aller chez Greg pour récupérer ma bécane... Voyons voir. »

Elle fouille dans son sac pour en sortir une carte immense des États Unis, ainsi qu'une autre de l'État de l'Arkansas, où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Elle fronce le nez. Ca les obligera à faire un détour... Mais...

« Vous pourrez passer par le Minnesota ? Greg habite à Castle Danger. »

Sam retient un éclat de rire. Le nom de la petite ville est plutôt... Ironique pour un chasseur à la retraite...

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Voilà. C'est plutôt court je trouve, et on en apprend beaucoup d'un coup sur le passé de Thirteen, mais c'est plus simple comme ça je trouve. On ne reverra pas Haniel tout de suite. Prochain chapitre, introduction de House et Chase. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Law'


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Looking for Angels

**Auteur :** Lawalenn

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Crossover House MD/Supernatural, très UA en ce qui concerne House... Slash Dean/Castiel, het Chase/Thirteen... mais seulement au début.

**Disclaimer :** Ni les personnages de House MD, ni ceux de SPN ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que l'univers dans lequel est plongé cette fic. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Il devrait quand même y avoir quelques OC, que je vous signalerai. Le titre de la fic est librement inspiré de la chanson du même nom, du groupe Skillet. Je trouve qu'elle collait bien.

**Note :** Je n'aime pas la fin de ce chapitre. Mais bon.

* * *

><p>« … devrait la réveiller ?<p>

-Pas une mauvaise idée. J'ai faim, et puis on va bientôt arriver alors... »

Dans un demi-sommeil, elle sent une main se poser sur son épaule et la secouer doucement. Elle grogne, se tourne pour chercher à y échapper. Mais la main est insistante. Elle la gêne. Elle veut juste se rendormir, retrouver ses rêves.

« Hé, la Belle au Bois Dormant, debout ! »

La main glisse sur son épaule, trouve son cou et remonte lentement vers sa joue. Ca la chatouille. Elle se réveille en sursaut, s'empare d'un poignet et le tord violemment.

« Aïe ! Ca va Princesse, c'est que moi ! Tu veux bien me lâcher ?

-Sam ? Merde... Désolée... On est où ? »

Elle le lâche et se redresse alors qu'il se masse douloureusement le poignet. Mais une moue appréciatrice se dessine sur ses lèvres – Remy a d'excellents réflexes. Presque inhumains, quand on y pense.

« On est à Willow River. Dean s'est arrêté parce qu'il a faim... Et moi aussi, je dois l'avouer. Tu viens ou tu continues de pioncer ? »

Thirteen marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de s'extirper difficilement de l'arrière de l'Impala. Dormir sur une banquette de voiture, aussi belle et bien entretenue soit-elle, est toujours relativement douloureux. Surtout quand on a un bon mètre soixante-treize à plier pour pouvoir s'allonger. Sam a un sourire moqueur en la voyant pester contre ses courbatures et s'étirer le dos.

« Te fous pas de moi, _Sammy. _Essaie un peu de caser ton putain de mètre quatre-vingt-treize dans la Chevrolet, on en reparlera ! »

Elle ouvre le coffre du véhicule, puis son sac de vêtements dans lequel elle fouille. Elle se sent sale. Elle marine dans les mêmes vêtements – débardeur vert et vieux jean élimé – depuis leur départ, la veille, à quatre heures du matin. Ils ont roulé toute la journée jusqu'à s'arrêter dans un vieux motel décrépi à Swaledale, dans l'Iowa, après quatorze heures de route. Ils ont pris une chambre pour trois avec un seul grand lit, sous le regard suspicieux et franchement pervers du réceptionniste, pour s'y effondrer sans manger, ni se faire prier.

Remy fronce les sourcils. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'elle torde un ou deux doigts à Dean pour qu'il efface cette photo qu'il a prise le matin même. Quand le jeune homme s'est réveillé, il a trouvé la jeune femme étalée de tout son long sur son frère, la tête sur son épaule et leurs jambes complètement emmêlées. Il a eu la bonne idée de les photographier. Bonne... Mauvaise pour son espérance de vie, plutôt. Elle secoue la tête, s'empare d'un t-shirt noir et d'une chemise sans manches à carreaux noirs et bleu marine, d'un baggy noir et de sous-vêtements.

Dean les attend devant la porte du _dinner _où ils se sont arrêtés. Il a un petit grognement de contentement en les voyant arriver, passe la porte de l'établissement sans les attendre. Il se contente de leur lancer une petite phrase pleine de sous-entendus donc il a le secret.

« T'en as mis du temps à la réveiller, Sammy ! On pourrait se demander ce que t'as foutu avec elle... »

Le Sammy en question se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. Pendant que Remy disparaît dans les toilettes pour se changer, ils choisissent une table, d'où ils peuvent voir l'ensemble du petit restaurant.

« Alors ? Comment tu la trouves, notre princesse ? s'enquit soudain Dean, une fois que la serveuse a pris leur commande.

-Hm... Elle est pas vraiment loquace. Elle semble tout le temps sur le point de te sauter dessus pour t'ouvrir la gorge... et ses réflexes sont vraiment impressionnants.

-Ca, je peux pas dite. T'as testé ?

-Ouais, grimace Sam en se massant nerveusement le poignet. Quand je l'ai réveillée. J'ai pas vu le coup venir... »

Dean hoche vaguement la tête en sirotant sa bière.

« Gregory House... J'aurais jamais pensé... »

**((((()))))**

Remy ouvre violemment le robinet d'un des lavabos. Ses mains tremblent. Elle se déteste pour ça. Elle s'asperge le visage d'eau, crache un léger filet de sang qui se détache un instant sur la céramique blanche avant de disparaître. Sa poitrine lui fait mal, elle a l'impression que son cœur va s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. La moindre inspiration est un effort sans nom. Ses jambes menacent de lâcher, elle se rattrape in extremis au bord du lavabo. La nausée revient.

« Bordel de merde ! » jure-t-elle en s'essuyant le visage avec un pan de chemise.

Elle déteste ces crises. Elles sont rares, mais souvent intenses et la laissent épuisée. Les autres femmes présentes dans les toilettes la regardent de travers. Elle déteste ça aussi. Elle se contente alors de leur décocher un regard glacé, comme elle a l'habitude de faire. Très vite, la pièce se vide et elle peut se laisser aller à gémir. Elle a la migraine.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes le front appuyé contre le carrelage froid du mur, elle se décide à rejoindre les Winchester. C'est étrange. Après tout juste deux jours passés avec eux, elle s'y sent déjà attachée. C'est bizarre. Dean et ses blagues graveleuses pas toujours drôles, sa maladresse devant les sentiments. Sam et son mètre quatre-vingt-treize, sa réflexion, ses fossettes et son calme communicatif. Ils vont lui manquer.

« Ca y est, la princesse est sortie de son donjon ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, se laisse lourdement tomber à la gauche de Dean, les traits tirés. Il le remarque d'ailleurs. Un trait d'inquiétude semble passer sur son visage mais n'éclaire que ses yeux vert feuille. Trop verts...

« T'as vraiment une tête de zombie défraîchi, ma grande. T'es sûre que ça va ?

-Ouais, croasse-t-elle en fronçant le nez. J'ai juste mal au cœur. Ca m'arrive souvent. J'ai trop mangé ce matin, d'habitude j'avale rien avant le midi, mais bon...

-Je vois. Euh, je t'ai commandé une bière, mais si tu veux autre chose, je peux aller changer la commande...

-Non Dean, ça ira. Merci. Mais j'ai franchement pas faim. »

Il hoche la tête, et Thirteen croise le regard concentré de Sam, fixé sur son visage. Elle se contente de hausser un sourcil.

« Un problème ?

-Non. Rien du tout. »

Dean plonge dans sa bière pour masquer un sourire amusé. Même lui, qui est plutôt mal placé niveau sentiments et sous-entendus, a bien vu les coups d'œil que son petit frère lance à Remy. Et il s'en amuse. De même qu'il s'amuse de la position dans laquelle il les a trouvés ce matin même.

Leur pause ne dure pas. Elle se déroule dans un silence tranquille, brisé par les bruits de mastications des deux frères (cheeseburger pour Dean, salade composée pour Sam, évidemment) et ceux de Remy, qui sirote sa bière, plongée dans ses pensées. Ca fait déjà une semaine qu'elle est partie de chez Greg et elle doit avouer que l'ancien chasseur cynique lui manque. Elle a appris à l'aimer comme un père au fil des années. Sa relation avec lui s'apparenterait aisément à celle qu'ont les deux frères avec Bobby Singer, si elle connaissait Bobby.

Ils repartent une bonne demi-heure plus tard. La route défile sous les roues de la Chevrolet Impala. La jeune femme a la tête passée par la fenêtre arrière. Elle laisse ses longs cheveux bruns, ramenés en tresse, voler au vent. Ce même vent qui siffle à ses oreilles et couvre le bruit de la conversation entre Dean et Sam, au sujet d'un wendigo quelconque qu'ils ont combattu il y a peu. Seul la radio qui déverse une chanson d'AC/DC remonte jusqu'à son cerveau. _Hell's Bells. _ Dean semble complètement dingue de ce groupe. Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse aller à la sensation de liberté qui coule dans ses veines. Dans un peu plus d'une heure, elle reverra House. Dans un peu plus d'une heure, elle retrouvera Chase...

**((((()))))**

Gregory House est un personnage. Remy les avait prévenus, mais les Winchester restent complètement ébahis par l'accueil qu'ils ont reçu.

« Une grande perche pataude et un queutard sans cervelle, et ben on est pas rendus ! »

C'est seulement quand Remy lui confie leur identité que son visage de vieux revêche laisse place un un léger sourire. _Les fils de John et Mary Winchester. _Si on lui avait dit qu'il les verrait un jour, sans doute qu'il aurait balancé un bon coup de poing à celui ou celle qui aurait balancé une telle absurdité. Les États Unis sont grands. Trop grands pour qu'ils viennent se perdre dans le trou qu'est Castle Danger.

Remy a disparu avec un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années, après l'avoir embrassé à pleine bouche. Le visage de Sam s'est rembruni un instant devant cette petite scène. Et finalement, Gregory les a invités à prendre un verre dans le jardin. Chose étrange, le cadet des Winchester n'a pas dit non au verre de Jack Daniel's que l'ancien chasseur lui a tendu.

Gregory House est dans la cinquantaine, même s'il est difficile de lui donner un âge précis. Cheveux poivre et sel coupés à ras, le bas du visage mangé par une barbe de trois jours et les yeux bleus perçants, il boite sévèrement et s'aide d'une canne pour se déplacer. Un infarctus dans un vaisseau de la cuisse, explique-t-il aux deux frères en voyant leurs regards surpris. Un petit accident qui a eu lieu six ans plus tôt, l'obligeant à arrêter la chasse. Remy est donc la dernière personne qu'il a formée, et sans doute la plus douée de ses apprentis. Ils parlent un bon moment. Et House finit par leur proposer de passer la nuit chez lui. Sa maison est bien assez grande pour cinq personnes. En fait, le terme de manoir conviendrait plus que celui de maison.

« C'était une vieille bicoque hantée par l'esprit de sa dernière propriétaire. Une petite vieille qui ne voulait pas partir avant qu'on ait donné son coffre à bijoux à sa petite-fille, qui était sur le point de se marier à l'époque. J'ai pas eu de mal à me l'approprier. Plutôt sympa d'ailleurs, la mamie. Puis bon, comme j'avais deux ados à former, j'me suis dit, autant prendre un truc assez grand, dans un coin oublié, histoire que personne s'étonne des coups de feu... C'était Chase qui était sous mon aile à cette époque. Je l'avais pris avec sa petite sœur, Alisson, mais la pauvre gosse est passée entre les griffes d'un Rougarou... Elle s'est faite bouffer en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Je crois que Robert s'en est jamais vraiment remis. »

Les deux frères n'ont pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit ; Thirteen les appelle déjà pour venir manger. Comme d'habitude quand elle revient chez House, c'est elle qui a fait la cuisine pour toute la maison. La soirée est bizarrement douce, loin des préoccupations habituelles – quel prochain monstre vais-je zigouiller ? Quel proche vais-je perdre ? – et chacun part se coucher avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, même Gregory, pourtant adepte de la tête d'un mauvais jour.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de chapitre : <strong>House ne ressemble pas vraiment au House de la série, c'est dommage... Mais pour ce chapitre, je ne le voyais pas vraiment autrement. Chase fait vraiment une apparition express, mais on en apprend pas mal sur lui tout de même. Il a morflé, non ?

Castiel apparaît dans le prochain chapitre. Il sera légèrement OOC, je tiens à vous prévenir. Pour prévenir de cette éventuelle question, Alisson – la petite sœur de Chase – est bien Cameron de House MD. Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review – même négative – si vous avez lu !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Looking for Angels

**Auteur :** Lawalenn

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Crossover House MD/Supernatural, très UA en ce qui concerne House... Slash Dean/Castiel, het Chase/Thirteen... mais seulement au début.

**Disclaimer :** Ni les personnages de House MD, ni ceux de SPN ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que l'univers dans lequel est plongé cette fic. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Il devrait quand même y avoir quelques OC, que je vous signalerai. Le titre de la fic est librement inspiré de la chanson du même nom, du groupe Skillet. Je trouve qu'elle collait bien.

**Note :** Je crois que plus l'histoire va avancer, plus les chapitres seront longs. Je suis vraiment trop inspirée. Et franchement, deux chapitres en deux jours, je suis trop gentille !

* * *

><p>Des choses se chuchotent dans les cieux. Les anges sont agités, Haniel en a conscience. Et ce n'est que lorsque la rumeur parvient à ses oreilles qu'elle comprend le choc qui a ébranlé le Paradis.<p>

« Castiel a chu. »

**((((()))))**

Les Winchester sont partis rejoindre le Dakota du Sud et la maison de leur ami Bobby le matin même, aux alentours de dix heures. La vie a donc repris son cours dans le manoir de Castle Danger. Gregory les a juste prévenus que deux autres de ses anciens apprentis doivent arriver au plus tard le lendemain après-midi. Cette annonce a amené un sourire ravi sur les lèvres de Remy. Elle a hâte de revoir les deux hommes.

Eric Foreman et Christopher Taub ont fait figure de grands frères pour elle. Même si elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de les voir évoluer en tant qu'apprentis de House, étant donné que Foreman a bien dix ans de plus qu'elle et que Taub a bien vite quitté le gardiennage de House afin de faire ses propres pas dans le domaine de la chasse, ils reviennent souvent chez leur aîné, que ce soit pour y passer quelques jours de repos ou pour le simple plaisir de discuter. Le mieux est évidemment quand Lisa Cuddy et James Wilson, deux amis chasseurs de House, débarquent en même temps. Mais il ne faut pas en demander trop non plus, et la simple idée de pouvoir se blottir dans les bras d'Eric comme quand elle avait dix ans lui fait pousser un petit soupir d'expectative.

Mais pour le moment, Remy nettoie sa voiture, une Volkswagen Passat B6 noire. Discrète, élégante, avec évidemment un coffre dont le faux fond cachait une véritable artillerie à rendre jaloux un militaire. Elle finit de passer l'aspirateur à l'avant quand un bruit de chute la tire de son ménage. Elle redresse si brutalement qu'elle manque de s'éclater le crâne contre le bord de la portière. Ses yeux bleu glace observent l'environnement qui l'entoure. Une branche d'un sapin, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, remue légèrement. Chose bizarre d'ailleurs puisqu'il n'y a pas un souffle de vent. Elle fronce les sourcils. Ca sent le bizarre. Elle s'empare d'un Beretta et s'avance à pas de loup jusqu'à l'endroit présumé de la chute.

Et alors qu'elle s'attend à trouver une quelconque bestiole bizarre (bien que ce serait vraiment inquiétant, vu le nombre de protections qu'ont posé ces paranoïaques de House et Taub), elle écarquille violemment les yeux au spectacle qui s'offre à elle.

C'est un homme, entre trente et trente-cinq ans, cheveux bruns ébouriffés et duvet d'homme qui ne s'est pas rasé le matin. Mais ce qui est le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il est complètement nu. Remy n'est pas le genre de fille prude. Après tout, le monde de la chasse est un monde d'homme, viril et violent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un homme vient foutre nu dans une forêt ?

Les paupières de l'inconnu papillonnent un instant. La jeune femme a le temps de voir deux prunelles d'un bleu terriblement lumineux. Il semble reprendre doucement conscience, mais ses traits se tordent sous une grimace de douleur. Elle cale son arme dans son dos, coincée dans sa ceinture, avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés.

« Hé. Vous m'entendez ? Vous allez bien ?

-Mal... J'ai mal... »

Elle grimace à son tour. Bien le moment d'avoir un mec blessé à la maison, tiens. Ses doigts se posent sur le cou de l'homme, au niveau de la jugulaire. Le pouls est bon, quoiqu'un peu lent. Puis elle cale le dos de sa main contre son front pour prendre sa température ; il a une légère fièvre, mais rien de bien inquiétant. Peut-être un léger rhume...

« Je m'appelle Remy. Remy Hadley. Et vous ?

-Cas... Castiel... Où... ?

-Vous êtes à quelques kilomètres de Castle Danger, dans le Minnesota. Vous êtes actuellement sur la propriété de Gregory House. »

Castiel... Drôle de nom. Il fait un peu penser à un nom tiré de la Bible. Pas que Remy soit vraiment croyante, mais elle a suivi les cours de catéchisme étant petite, avant la mort de ses parents. Baptême, communion, tout le toutim quoi. Un soupir passe ses lèvres.

« Bon. Vous savez comment vous êtes arrivé ici ? Normalement, la maison est bien cachée pour qui ne sait pas où la trouver.

-Chute... J'ai mal... Je... Dean... Sam... »

Thirteen fronce brutalement les sourcils. Dean et Sam. Coïncidence ? Elle ne croit pas aux coïncidences. Mais elle pose quand même la question, même si la voix de Castiel est de plus en plus faible. Il lutte difficilement contre le sommeil, ça se voit.

« Vous connaissez les Winchester ? Dean et Sam Winchester, c'est bien ça ?

-Dean... Ma charge... Le prévenir... »

Ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites et il referme les paupières, s'abandonnant finalement à l'inconscience. Ben voyons. Elle soupire de nouveau, file chercher le plaid qui traîne toujours dans son coffre pour en envelopper Castiel, qu'elle soulève ensuite en soufflant comme un forge sous son poids. Il est plus grand qu'elle, de sept ou huit centimètres environ, il doit peser dix bons kilos de plus qu'elle, mais elle a les muscles solides, résultats de quinze ans de chasse. Elle le ramène donc jusqu'à la maison, le confie à Chase après lui avoir expliqué succinctement la situation et, finalement, s'empare de son téléphone portable.

« Dean ? C'est Remy. Faut que vous reveniez tout de suite à Castle Danger, c'est super urgent. »

**((((()))))**

« QUOI ? »

Le hurlement de sauvage de Dean fait sursauter Bobby Singer, dont la casserole pleine de soupe chaude échappe des mains. Il jure dans sa barbe, nettoie rapidement les éclaboussures et, en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier en vichy rouge et blanc, se rend dans le salon où les Winchester ont élu domicile pour l'après midi. Il faut dire que la température est franchement froide, bien que normale dans le nord des États Unis à la mi octobre.

« _Je te jure Dean, y'a un dénommé Castiel qui squatte mon lit depuis qu'il s'est cassé la gueule d'un sapin de Greg et qui dit vous connaître, Sam et toi ! _»

Le portable est sur haut-parleur et déverse la voix empressée et tendue d'une jeune femme – sûrement la dénommée Remy dont les deux frères lui ont parlé à leur arrivée. Le vieux chasseur fronce les sourcils à l'entente du nom de l'ange.

« Putain de bordel de merde, jure Dean. Ouais, on connaît Castiel. C'est... compliqué. Tu veux qu'on vienne le chercher ?

-_Bah, il avait l'air complètement paniqué quand je l'ai retrouvé. Vaudrait mieux que vous veniez le calmer. Là il est dans les vapes, mais bon... On sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Rien que le fait qu'il ait trouvé le manoir est vraiment flippant, il est fait pour être caché des visiteurs indésirables, faut vraiment avoir le nez dessus ou bien connaître la région pour le dégotter vu la masse forestière qui l'entoure. Sans compter qu'on l'a bardé de toutes les protections possibles et imaginables. Lignes de sel, du fer un peu partout, des Cercles de Salomon, tout ça quoi. Franchement, c'est _super _bizarre. Mais bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je m'occupe de lui et on vous attend à Castle Danger, évidemment. House risque de gueuler vu qu'on attend deux autres personnes... Le manoir va être plein à craquer._

-OK. On devrait être là dans la soirée. A ce soir.

-_Ca marche. Je préviens Greg. _»

Le déclic caractéristique du raccrochage se fit entendre. Dean lance un petit coup d'œil à Sam, qui se contente d'un vague hochement de tête, les sourcils froncés et le regard perdu dans le vague. Il se tourne ensuite vers Bobby. Celui-ci fait un petit geste de la main en l'air, genre « c'est pas grave ».

« Filez retrouver votre emplumé attitré, vous deux. Vu comment votre princesse était paniquée... Et vu comment elle l'a retrouvé, m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait chu, le moineau.

-Chu ? Que... Attends, tu penses que Cas a été renvoyé du Paradis ? Sérieux, ça se fait ça ? s'étonne Dean en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-T'as bien rencontré Anna, non ? Tout est possible dans ce monde de dingue. Ce qui me dérange, plutôt, c'est qu'ils aient pas fait comme ils ont fait pour elle. Elle a été déchue, oui, mais ils l'ont renvoyée sur Terre sous forme d'embryon à peine plus gros qu'un pépin de pomme. Là, on dirait que Castiel est resté le même. Tous ses souvenirs, dans son corps d'ébouriffé mal rasé... C'est bizarre. »

Bobby retourne à ses casseroles en maugréant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Les deux frères échangent un nouveau regard, cette fois nettement plus paniqué. Et dix minutes plus tard, l'Impala quittait le terrain du vieux chasseur pour rejoindre le Minnesota.

**((((()))))**

Après avoir frappé deux coups à la porte de la chambre, Remy s'y engage, un plateau en équilibre précaire dans la main droite. Elle constate avec un soulagement certain que Castiel est réveillé. Il est assis sur le lit, un t-shirt d'Eric sur le dos. Le vêtement est trop grand pour lui – il faut dire que Foreman est plutôt large d'épaules, contrairement au nouvel arrivant. Elle dépose le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'installe au bord du matelas.

« J'ai appelé les Winchester. Ils arrivent dans la soirée, si tout va bien.

-Merci. »

Une réponse laconique. La jeune femme penche la tête sur le côté. Il a le regard perdu dans le bout de ciel qu'on aperçoit par la fenêtre. Un ciel gris perle, laiteux, qui dispense une lumière plutôt blafarde.

« Je t'ai ramené de quoi manger. J'ai fait léger... De la soupe aux quatre légumes. Pomme de terre, carotte, potiron et poireau. J'espère que ça te plaira. »

Il se tourne vers elle, la mettant mal à l'aise sous son regard azur trop fixe, puis détaille le contenu du plateau d'un air curieux. Comme s'il découvrait la soupe pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle fronce les sourcils. Bizarre... Tout est bizarre chez ce mec.

« T'as jamais avalé de soupe de ta vie ou quoi ?

-Non. Je suis un ange... enfin, j'étais. Et les anges n'ont pas les mêmes besoins que les humains. »

La déclaration de Castiel laisse un froid dans la chambre. Le visage de Remy a viré au blanc craie. Elle ferme les yeux, inspire profondément avant de se masser l'arête du nez.

« Un _ange _? Oh putain de bordel de balai à chiotte. Un ange. Manquait plus que ça. Vas-y attends explique un peu, je crois que j'ai zappé quelque chose là.

-Et bien... Dieu est mon Père. Je viens du Paradis. J'avais pour mission de protéger Dean Winchester, principalement... Donc son frère par extension, si je puis dire. Mais ma grâce m'a été reprise. Je suis déchu, maintenant.

-J'ai lu la Bible. Je croyais que les anges déchus arrivaient sur Terre sous forme de nourrisson, et que tous les souvenirs de leur vie angélique leur étaient arrachés, fait naïvement la chasseresse.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi on m'a laissé mes souvenirs. Ni pourquoi on m'a laissé ce corps, d'ailleurs. Je le saurai sans doute quand mon chemin croisera celui d'un de mes frères. L'existence des anges et de Dieu ne semble pas te troubler plus que ça, Remy.

-Bah... Je pars du principe que si les démons existent, pourquoi pas la hiérarchie angélique au complet ? Après tout, ce ne serait qu'un juste équilibre. »

Il y a un nouveau silence. La détresse est perceptible dans les yeux de l'ancien ange, en dépit de la ressentir dans sa voix. Il ressemble en cet instant à un petit garçon perdu, et Remy ne retient qu'à grand peine le réflexe qui la pousse à le serrer contre lui. A la place, elle se penche et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as chu ? questionne-t-elle dans un souffle, presque timidement.

-Je l'ai moi-même demandé. Je veux vivre aux côtés de quelqu'un. C'est... C'est un peu stupide, non ? Je veux dire... J'aime cette personne. Mais je ne sais pas si elle m'aime en retour. Pourtant, j'ai demandé ma chute, même avec cette incertitude.

-Ce n'est pas stupide. C'est sans doute la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pouvais lui offrir. J'espère que cette personne le mérite... »

Castiel hausse les épaules et s'empare de son bol chaud pour pouvoir manger. La chasseresse quitte son chevet pour aller s'installer au bord de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle a l'oreille extrêmement sensible, à défaut d'avoir un odorat expérimenté ou une vue excellente. Elle a bien entendu cette pointe de tendresse quand l'ange a prononcé le nom de Dean. C'est sans doute de lui dont il est amoureux. Son regard se repose sur Castiel, qui semble découvrir le goût avec un intérêt certain. Il a l'air d'un oisillon tombé du nid trop tôt, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses grands yeux bleus curieux. Innocent. Adorable.

_Oh oui, Dean Winchester. Tu as intérêt à le mériter, sinon je te jure que je te coupe les couilles et que je te les enfonce tellement fort dans le cul que tu pourras plus jamais t'asseoir sans avoir mal !_

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de chapitre : <strong>Et voilà, Castiel est bel et bien arrivé. On retrouve House et les Winchester dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi que Chase, Foreman et Taub, évidemment. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avec lu !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Looking for Angels

**Auteur :** Lawalenn

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Crossover House MD/Supernatural, très UA en ce qui concerne House... Slash Dean/Castiel, het Chase/Thirteen... mais seulement au début.

**Disclaimer :** Ni les personnages de House MD, ni ceux de SPN ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que l'univers dans lequel est plongé cette fic. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Il devrait quand même y avoir quelques OC, que je vous signalerai. Le titre de la fic est librement inspiré de la chanson du même nom, du groupe Skillet. Je trouve qu'elle collait bien.

**Note :** Un gros bisou à mon Bisounours d'amour qui m'a laissé des reviews. T'as vu, t'as droit à ta dédicace !

On retrouve Haniel. L'heure de son arrivée chez les mortels approche.

* * *

><p><em>L'endroit est blanc. Du blanc partout, duveteux, qui fait penser aux nuages. La jeune femme baisse les yeux sur son corps. Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe blanche à bretelles. Le tissu est doux et léger sous ses doigts. Elle soupire, relève la tête, en notant au passage que ses cheveux sont attachés en une haute queue de cheval qui rebondit au moindre de ses pas. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre.<em>

_C'est un rêve. Elle a conscience de rêver, et c'est un sentiment étrange. Elle aimerait se réveiller, mais quelque chose semble la retenir dans son rêve, comme une espèce de force cosmique supérieure. Elle tourne sur elle-même, fouille la drôle de brume laiteuse qui l'entoure. Quelque chose lui tombe sur le dos, brutalement. Elle sursaute, cherche à se dégager, mais une délicieuse sensation de sérénité l'enveloppe._

_« Remy. Regarde-moi. »_

_La chasseresse se tourne. Elle croise le regard céruléen de la créature. Oui, c'est une créature. Quelque chose d'aussi parfait ne peut pas être humain. Yeux couleur ciel, peau lunaire, visage androgyne... Elle a du mal à savoir si c'est une créature féminine ou masculine. Quelque chose la pousse à choisir la première proposition. Peut-être la courbe pulpeuse de sa bouche ou l'éclat maternel de ses yeux._

_« Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver la réponse par toi-même. Tu as rencontré un de mes frères déchus hier, sourit la créature._

_-Vous êtes un ange ?_

_-Oui. Et non. Je suis bel et bien une créature céleste, mais je suis un peu au-dessus de mes frères anges. Je suis l'archange Haniel, Remy. »_

_Elle fronce les sourcils, fouille dans sa mémoire._

_« Haniel... Archange régent des Principautés, troisième cercle hiérarchique... Pourquoi moi ? Que faites-vous dans mes rêves ?_

_-J'ai besoin de toi, Remy. Tu m'es destinée. Tu es mon vaisseau. Si tu acceptes de te donner entièrement à moi, je pourrai descendre dans le monde mortel et prendre possession de ton corps. Nos esprits ne feront plus qu'un. Je dirigerai notre corps, tu n'auras plus la possibilité de faire de choix, mais nous pourrons converser ensemble. Cependant, je ne descendrai que si tu le veux._

_-Disons que je ne me sens pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un archange dans le corps, ni d'être privée de libre arbitre... »_

_Le blanc disparaît d'un seul coup pour laisser place au gris, puis au noir. Haniel reste quelques secondes de plus._

_« Réfléchis-y, Remy. Réfléchis. Je reviendrai. »_

**((((()))))**

Un bruit de porcelaine brisée tire violemment Remy du sommeil. Désorientée, elle tâtonne un moment autour d'elle. La lune dispense un faible éclairage au travers des lattes des volets, le réveil affiche presque cinq heures du matin. Elle passe une main sur son visage.

Les Winchester sont arrivés à dix-huit heures la veille au soir. Eric et Chris, deux heures plus tard. Autant dire que le manoir est plein à craquer. Il a fallu s'organiser pour la nuit, vu que six des dix chambres de la bâtisse servent de remises d'armes et autres objets anti créatures surnaturelles et que Gregory ne veut personne dans sa chambre. Il n'en restait donc plus que trois. Foreman et Taub ont élu domicile dans celle de Chase, Dean, têtu comme il est, a voulu rester au chevet de Castiel dans la chambre de Remy. Celle-ci a donc transféré quelques-uns de ses vêtements dans la dernière chambre, qu'elle partage donc avec Sam.

Le bruit d'un robinet ouvert tira la chasseresse de ses pensées. Elle fronce les sourcils, ouvre le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en tire un Beretta 951. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Sam, dans le lit jumeau du sien. Il dort comme un loir, la bouche ouverte sur un léger ronflement. Elle se coule donc dans le couloir, puis dans l'escalier qui mène au rez de chaussée. De la lumière provient de la cuisine. Lentement, sans un bruit sur le parquet, elle se faufile jusqu'à la porte de la pièce et pousse un léger soupir de soulagement.

« Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? »

L'ange déchu sursaute violemment au son de la voix de la jeune femme.

« Ah, je... euh... J'avais soif... je crois ? La gorge sèche...

-J'ai entendu du bruit...

-J'ai fait tomber une tasse en voulant sortir un verre. Désolé.

-C'est pas grave. »

Remy vient se poster près de Castiel et s'accroupit pour ramasser les bouts de tasse brisée, puis balance le tout dans la poubelle.

« T'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit, mais bon. T'as faim ? »

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, assis à la table, en sirotant son verre d'eau. La jeune femme s'empare d'un saladier de pâte à pancakes dans le frigo, sort une poêle, une assiette et une spatule. Un instant, elle se demande de quoi ils ont l'air – elle en t-shirt trop large et shorty en train de faire la bouffe, et lui en bas de survêtement, torse nu, à l'observer faire. Un petit couple. Elle retient un gloussement et se concentre sur la cuisson de ses pancakes.

« Dis voir, Castiel...

-Oui ?

-J'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit. Tout était blanc et j'ai reçu la visite... Enfin, la visite, si on peut dire ça... Enfin bref, j'ai vu un archange dans mon rêve. »

Elle entend Castiel se redresser dans son dos, soudain attentif.

« Quel archange ?

-Haniel. Elle m'a proposé de devenir son vaisseau. Enfin, si j'ai bien tout compris.

-Ah, Haniel... Oui. Pourquoi parles-tu d'elle au féminin ? »

Elle dépose un nouveau pancake sur la pile déjà conséquente en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je sais bien que les anges sont censés être asexués mais... J'ai eu l'impression que son essence était beaucoup plus féminine que masculine. C'est étrange, tu crois ?

-Non, pas forcément, fait pensivement Castiel. A vrai dire, je me demande si ce n'était pas dans l'intention du Père, lorsqu'il a créé Haniel, de lui insuffler quelque chose de féminin en même temps qu'il lui accordait sa grâce.

-Tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Qu'est-ce qui serait possible ? »

Les deux bruns sursautent violemment. Tout à leur discussion, ils n'ont pas entendu Eric Foreman arriver dans la cuisine, déjà habillé de pied en cap – jean usé, t-shirt avec le logo d'Apple blanc sur fond noir. Christopher le talonne, pantalon au pli impeccable noir et chemise blanche, comme un chef d'entreprise.

« Salut, Thirteen, Castiel.

-Bonjour Chris. C'est l'odeur de bouffe ou notre conversation qui vous a réveillés ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Cinq heures et demie, chérie, on est réglés comme des horloges ! »

Remy esquisse un sourire. Un autre des enseignements de House. Tous ses apprentis se lèvent à une heure bien précise le matin, peu importe le nombre d'heure de sommeil qu'ils ont derrière eux. Cinq heures et demie pour Chris et Eric, six heures quinze pour Robert. Allison se levait à six heures pile. Elle soupire, ramène finalement la plâtrée de pancakes sur la table. Mettre le passé de côté.

**((((()))))**

« Ah. Regarde là, au Texas. En un mois, on a retrouvé soixante-douze cadavres à moitié dévorés. Un zombie, tu crois ? »

Ils sont tous autour de la table du jardin, sous un soleil froid mais brillant. Une bonne douzaine de journaux sont étalés sous leurs yeux. Chase se tourne vers Remy qui entortille une de ses longues mèches brunes autour de son doigt.

« Dans ce cas, ce serait plus un nid de zombies. Franchement, un seul ne peut pas faire autant de dégâts. Et ça peut parfaitement être autre chose, les zombies ne sont pas les seules bestioles à se nourrir de chair humaine, même si ce serait le plus probable. »

Il y a un silence. Seul le bruit des pages du journal que Castiel tourne se fait entendre. La chasseresse frappe légèrement la table de la main.

« Cette chasse est pour moi. Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis l'experte _ès _bestioles bouffeuses d'humains.

-Ah oui ? Parce que chacun de vous a une spécialité ? s'enquiert Sam d'un air légèrement surpris.

-Exactement. Robert est très doué dans tout ce qui concerne les esprits, la possession... Foreman et Taub, c'est la sorcellerie. Et on m'appelle dès que quelqu'un se fait bouffer dans un coin. Enfin, ça ne m'empêche pas de m'occuper d'un fantôme de temps en temps. Tout comme Chase peut faire la peau à une sorcière, ou Eric et Chris, poursuivre une bande de zombies... »

Sam hoche légèrement la tête, pendant que Dean se trémousse légèrement sur sa chaise. Il a veillé Castiel une bonne partie de la nuit. Il est fatigué, mais surtout inquiet pour l'ancien ange, qui a tout simplement refusé de lui dire pourquoi on l'avait éjecté du Paradis. Et il est très, très têtu. Le chasseur a peut-être abandonné la bataille, mais pas la guerre... Et il sent que Remy sait quelque chose à ce sujet.

« Dean ? Ca va pas ? s'inquiète d'ailleurs Castiel en posant la main sur la sienne pour le tirer de sa rêverie.

-Si, si, ça va... Remy ? Ca te dérangerait de nous embarquer avec toi, Sam, Cas et moi ? »

La brune hausse les sourcils à cette demande, plutôt surprise. Mais pourquoi pas... Si c'est vraiment un nid de zombies qui l'attend là-bas, mieux vaut que quelqu'un couvre ses arrières. Elle sait qu'elle ne se sortira que difficilement d'un nid de zombies.

« Ca me va. Par contre, on prend ma voiture. Tu devras laisser ton Impala ici... Pas que je l'aime pas, mais on sera plus discrets à une voiture.

-Pas de problème. Tant qu'on se tape pas la même musique pop atroce que Sam aime tant !

-Dans ce cas on partira demain matin. Mieux vaut arrêter le carnage au plus tôt. »

**((((()))))**

Ils sont partis depuis plus d'une heure. Dean et Castiel dorment à l'arrière de la Passat, la tête de l'ange déchu appuyée contre l'épaule du chasseur, lequel a un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Remy a un sourire amusé en les voyant ainsi dans le rétroviseur. Son sourire n'échappe pas à Sam, qui se tourne légèrement pour les observer.

« Dis voir... Tu sais quelque chose à propos de la chute de Castiel. »

Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. La jeune femme se contente d'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

« Pas la peine de me soumettre à un interrogatoire. C'est du ressort de Castiel, pas du mien. Il se confiera à toi s'il en a envie, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas spécialement proches l'un de l'autre. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est en rapport avec ton frère. »

Un silence léger s'installe dans l'habitacle. Elle a les yeux fixés sur le bandeau de route qui se déroule sous les pneus de la Passat, il observe le paysage à travers la vitre.

« Robert Chase... Il représente quoi pour toi, exactement ?

-Bah, on couche ensemble, c'est tout. Lui a besoin d'affection depuis la mort de sa jumelle, et moi j'ai besoin d'un défouloir autre que le fracassement de crânes de zombies ou le _salt'n'burn _ habituel. C'est un des meilleurs moyens. Sinon, en dehors de ça, c'est un très bon ami. Pourquoi ?

-Non, pour savoir... Votre comportement n'était pas celui d'un couple, disons, habituel. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

-Je sais. Ca étonne toujours. Mais si tu veux prendre sa place, je ne dis pas non... »

De nouveau, le silence succède aux paroles de Remy. Sam a viré au rouge vif. Il se racle la gorge mais ne répond pas, ses yeux noisette dirigés ostensiblement vers l'extérieur. La jeune femme se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Sam lui plaît. Énormément. Tant par le physique que par le caractère. Mais elle aurait dû fermer sa grande gueule, pour une fois.

A l'arrière, Dean ne dort pas. Il a eu deux confirmations. La première, étant que Remy et Sam sont attirés l'un par l'autre, était déjà une évidence pour lui et ne l'étonne pas. La deuxième le laisse plus perplexe. Alors comme ça, la chute de Castiel aurait un rapport avec lui... Il a un petit sourire. Il trouvera lequel. Peu importe le moyen, il trouvera lequel.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de chapitre : <strong>Le chapitre cinq laissera place à de l'action. Beaucoup d'action. Bah oui, un nid de zombies, ça s'extermine pas tout seul...

La relation entre Castiel et Dean va avancer à cette occasion. De même pour Sam et Thirteen. On l'aura deviné maintenant, c'est le prochain couple à venir...

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez lu !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Looking for Angels

**Auteur :** Lawalenn

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Crossover House MD/Supernatural, très UA en ce qui concerne House... Slash Dean/Castiel, het Chase/Thirteen... mais seulement au début.

**Disclaimer :** Ni les personnages de House MD, ni ceux de SPN ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que l'univers dans lequel est plongé cette fic. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Il devrait quand même y avoir quelques OC, que je vous signalerai. Le titre de la fic est librement inspiré de la chanson du même nom, du groupe Skillet. Je trouve qu'elle collait bien.

**Note :** Les choses sérieuses commencent. Très, très sérieuses. Pour ceux qui voudront la scène de bagarre contre les zombies, je comptais en faire un OS à part, sinon ce chapitre aurait frôlé les dix pages. Et comme je ne voulais pas en faire un autre chapitre... La fic aurait traîné en longueur sinon.

* * *

><p>Le trajet leur a pris deux jours. Dean, Sam et Remy se sont relayés durant vingt-deux heures pour conduire la Passat – hors de question de laisser le volant à Castiel, innocent comme il était (la jeune femme aurait plutôt penché pour le terme <em>ignorant<em>). Ils ont fini par arriver dans la petite ville de Lowake où ils ont pris deux chambres doubles dans un petit motel près de la Farm to Market Road. Drôle de nom pour une route. Il a finalement été décidé que, comme chez House, Dean dormirait avec Castiel, laissant ainsi son petit frère dans la même chambre que leur collègue féminine.

Autant dire que ça n'arrange pas spécialement cette dernière. Après sa bourde de la veille, elle n'a pas spécialement envie de se retrouver seule à seul avec Sam. Ils se sont donc contentés de déposer leurs affaires sans un seul mot. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Remy ne ressorte de la salle de bains en tailleur pantalon noir sur une chemise blanche, une paire d'escarpins aux pieds et une autre de lunettes sur le nez. On la croirait presque sortie du FBI.

« Je vais faire un tour. Shérif, médecin légiste, le dossier habituel. Vu l'heure qu'il est, m'attendez pas pour manger, je me trouverai un truc dans le centre ville.

-Ca marche. Je préviendrai Dean et Castiel. »

Il y a un léger silence. Sam a tendu les doigts vers le visage de Remy pour frôler sa joue, puis ses lèvres, du bout de l'index en murmurant un « sois prudente » presque inaudible, mais elle a une audition trop bonne et elle saisit parfaitement la portée de ces paroles. Elle s'est contentée de rougir.

La conversation s'arrête là. La chasseresse disparaît pour jouer le rôle de l'agent fédéral Cassandra Andrews. Elle ne voit pas défiler sa soirée – entre la conversation plutôt houleuse qu'elle a avec le shérif, _macho man _dans toute sa puissance, et les photos peu ragoûtantes des cadavres dans le dossier du médecin légiste qu'elle a questionné, il y a de quoi faire – et elle ne rentre finalement qu'aux alentours d'une heure du matin, après avoir fait un saut rapide dans un bar pour s'offrir un verre. Elle est fatiguée.

Enfin, elle sort de la Passat en s'emparant de la sacoche de son ordinateur portable et de son sac de livres, qu'elle avait oubliés en arrivant. Enfin, elle grimpe quatre à quatre les deux étages qui la séparent de son lit chaud, douillet... Elle rêve déjà de sa nuit de sommeil en posant la main sur la poignée de la chambre 109, mais son ouïe la rappelle à l'ordre. Il y a de drôles de bruits qui parviennent de la chambre. Comme... Comme des ressorts qui grincent ? Puis des gémissements, tant féminins que masculins. Du plaisir. La brunette comprend très vite que l'accès à la chambre lui est interdit pour cette nuit. Elle s'écarte lentement du panneau de bois et va se réfugier le plus silencieusement possible dans la chambre de Dean et Castiel, juste en face de la leur. Ils dorment comme des loirs.

Rapidement, en quelques gestes souples et précis, Thirteen allume son PC, tire le dossier médical qu'elle a emprunté au légiste et ses livres de légendes surnaturelles. Elle se sent bizarrement déçue. Pourtant, Sam n'a aucun engagement envers elle. Il est libre d'amener qui il veut dans la chambre pour s'envoyer en l'air. Non, il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour que son cœur se serre douloureusement. Aucune.

Alors pourquoi le fait-il en ce moment même ?

**((((()))))**

Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans la chambre. Non... Pas bizarre dans le sens de surnaturel, plutôt dans le sens d'_inhabituel. _Dean se redresse dans son lit simple, jette un coup d'œil à Castiel pour s'assurer qu'il est toujours là. Il dort encore, roulé en boule sous ses couvertures, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Non, ça ne vient pas de lui. Son regard vert feuille parcourt la pièce, passe une première fois sur la masse endormie à la table sans s'arrêter, y revient brusquement. Il se lève en silence et, souple comme un chat, s'approche du corps inerte.

« Hé, Thirteen. _Thirteen._

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Un Rougarou ? Une goule ? Un djinn ?

-Oh, Thirteen, calme-toi ! C'est moi, Dean. On est à Lowake, Texas, et on est sur les traces d'une ou plusieurs bestioles qui ont fait soixante-douze morts en un mois. Ca va ? T'es remise ? »

Elle passe une main tremblante sur son visage tiré et pâle, repousse sa masse de cheveux bruns dans son dos. Elle se sent poisseuse. Et, surtout, Dean l'a tirée d'un cauchemar particulièrement saisissant. Son estomac se tord.

« Ouais... Excuse. Cauchemars. Toujours les mêmes...

-Les cauchemars, j'en connais un rayon, ricane le chasseur. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans notre chambre, à Cas et moi ?

-Je suis rentrée tard hier soir. Et Sam a dû croire que je rentrais pas de la nuit, j'ai entendu des bruits particulièrement _suggestifs _sortir de notre chambre. J'avais pas spécialement envie de surprendre ton frère en pleine action, donc... »

_La solution de dernier recours. _Dean grommelle quelque chose à propos d'une pute démoniaque nommée Ruby et Thirteen hausse un sourcil curieux. _Démoniaque _?

« Dean, me dis pas que la fille avec qui il a couché cette nuit est un foutu démon, quand même ?

-Et si. Ruby. Pas forcément très puissante mais... Je la sens pas cette salope, avec sa fausse gueule d'ange et ses yeux qui virent au noir quand elle a envie... Même si je sais qu'on lui doit une fière chandelle. Lui comme moi. »

Il y a un silence. Les yeux glace de Remy se posent sur la cicatrice en forme de main qui orne l'épaule de Dean. Et elle retient un soupir las. Elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les frères Winchester, elle en a conscience. Tout comme elle a conscience qu'ils ne répondront sans doute pas au quart de ses questions. Son regard balaie la pièce et vient finalement se poser sur Castiel, toujours endormi au fond de sa couette malgré leur discussion pas forcément discrète. Peut-être qu'en la jouant fine, il lui répondra...

**((((()))))**

« Bon. J'ai récupéré le dossier du légiste et le shérif a répondu à mes questions après quelques tours de force... Je pense pouvoir affirmer que nous avons affaire à des zombies. Les traces de dentition qu'on a retrouvées sur les corps sont parfaitement humaines. Et le légiste en a trouvé une quinzaine différentes. Donc... Nous avons affaire à une quinzaine de morts-vivants au moins, si d'autres ne se sont pas réveillés depuis le dernier meurtre qui date de vendredi. »

Remy a l'impression fugace de devenir un soldat haut gradé. Les trois hommes se tiennent face à elle, chacun sur une chaise. Les yeux bleus de Castiel la mettent légèrement mal à l'aise. Il a le regard fixe, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et les sourcils froncés. Elle se racle la gorge.

« Castiel, je suis désolée, mais nous avons plus de chances de nous en sortir si tu restes en arrière. On risque de retrouver des blessés, là-dedans, et tu n'es pas encore prêt à te battre. Ni à faire face à un carnage pareil, pas alors que t'es humain depuis moins d'une semaine. Même pour moi qui traque ce genre de bestioles tous les jours, j'ai parfois du mal à supporter. »

Le déchu est prêt à protester. Il sait qu'il pourra être utile s'il les suit dans le hangar abandonné que la jeune femme a repéré comme étant le point de ralliement du nid. Mais cette même jeune femme lève brutalement la main, le regard glacé, le visage fermé. Elle a l'air si autoritaire que Castiel ne dit rien.

« Pas la peine de protester, _Blue Eyes_, c'est comme ça. J'ai pas envie de te retrouver à moitié bouffé, Dean m'en voudrait. J'entrerai la première dans le hangar avec la Passat histoire de faire un peu de ménage. Vous resterez à l'arrière de la voiture jusqu'à ce que les environs soient un peu dégagés. Ces idiots vont se jeter vers moi dès que je serai sortie alors ça devrait pas être trop difficile de me couvrir. Dean, tu resteras avec moi, Sam, tu chercheras d'éventuels survivants dans le coin. T'es plus grand et plus fort que nous – soit dit sans te vexer Dean – donc tu pourras évacuer plus rapidement. Des questions ? »

Silence. Remy esquisse un petit sourire.

« Mettez le réveil pour trois heures du matin, dans ce cas. »

**((((()))))**

« Dean ?

-Cas ?

-Pourquoi Remy et Sam semblent-ils si gênés lorsqu'ils sont dans la même pièce ?

-Parce qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre, Cas. Ils s'apprécient beaucoup, même si ça fait peu de temps qu'ils se connaissent, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils finissent en couple d'ici peu. Enfin, si Sammy arrête un jour ses conneries avec l'autre salope démoniaque.

-Comment peut-on savoir si on est attiré par quelqu'un ?

-Et bien... On cherche son attention, on est heureux quand cette personne nous parle ou qu'elle nous sourit simplement... On a les mains moites et le ventre plein de papillons, les joues roses, le souffle court...

-Hm... D'accord. Merci, Dean.

-Cas ?

-Dean ?

-Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?

-Pour mieux comprendre les hommes. Je suis comme vous maintenant, mais je ne comprends pas tout ce que je peux ressentir parfois.

-Oh. Tu es attiré par quelqu'un, alors ?

-Oui.

-Je peux savoir qui ?

-C'est toi, Dean.

**((((()))))**

Trois heures du matin. Le réveil se met à brailler sa sonnerie stridente, qui tire Sam du sommeil léger dans lequel il a sombré quelques heures plus tôt. Il frissonne, se redresse lentement dans son lit. La chambre est silencieuse. Beaucoup trop silencieuse. Il allume sa lampe de chevet, balaie rapidement l'endroit du regard. Le lit de Remy est vide. Son sac d'armes a disparu. Son téléphone portable aussi.

« Et merde, la salope ! »

**((((()))))**

Thirteen crache sur le sol. Un peu de sang accompagne sa salive. Sa cuisse gauche lui fait mal. Une des bestioles a voulu lui bouffer la jambe. Elle lui a explosé la tête juste à temps, juste à temps pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui arracher les chairs, mais elle gardera une cicatrice. Les dents se sont enfoncées loin. Elle reprend en main son Remington 870 et pousse un hurlement de déesse de guerre.

Hors de question qu'elle crève sans se battre.

**((((()))))**

Il est quatre heures du matin, largement passées, quand un taxi dépose les trois hommes devant la vieille bâtisse abandonnée. Tout est bizarrement calme. Dean empoigne plus fermement son Beretta, main gauche sous la crosse, index sur la détente, prêt à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Sam, lui, a les doigts refermés sur le manche du couteau de Ruby. Il a les mâchoires serrées et l'air buté.

Castiel, lui, est bizarrement mal à l'aise. Il a gardé de ses pouvoirs angéliques une perception exacerbée des phénomènes surnaturels, et le lieu baigne dans une énergie d'origine cosmique. Il se demande ce qui a bien pu se passer dans le hangar.

La porte du hangar s'ouvre dans un grincement. Remy en sort, couverte d'une substance parfaitement dégoûtante – mélange de sang et de morceaux de cervelle, de tripes ou autres matériaux organiques qu'on garde généralement _à l'intérieur _du corps. Elle tient deux gosses de huit ans environ dans les bras. Elle semble en forme parfaite, pas comme si elle venait de mener un combat acharné contre une bonne vingtaine de zombies prêts à lui bouffer le moindre gramme de viande sur les os. Elle met d'autorité les deux enfants dans les bras de Sam, s'approche de Castiel... et le serre contre elle à lui en briser la cage thoracique.

« Castiel. Je suis heureuse de te revoir. Je gardais un œil sur toi depuis les Cieux mais je suis ravie de constater de mes propres yeux que tu vas bien.

-Les _Cieux _? relève Sam en s'étranglant à moitié. Qui êtes-vous, bordel de merde ? »

La jeune femme tourne la tête vers le cadet et l'observe fixement de ses yeux bleu glace. Elle penche la tête, un geste qui semble étrangement familier aux Winchester, qui leur fait irrémédiablement penser à Castiel, et –

« Je me nomme Haniel et je suis l'un des neuf archanges de Dieu, troisième cercle hiérarchique, Régente des Principautés. J'ai pour mission de vous aider en tant que chasseresse, Dean et Samuel Winchester. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de chapitre : <strong>Et voilà ! A partir de maintenant, Haniel prend la place de Thirteen dans la fic – même si on la retrouvera... sous une autre forme, tout du moins. Désolée pour les fans de Ruby (enfin, s'il y en a) mais elle est loin d'être mon personnage préféré...

N'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous avez lu !


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Looking for Angels

**Auteur :** Lawalenn

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Crossover House MD/Supernatural, très UA en ce qui concerne House... Slash Dean/Castiel, het Chase/Thirteen... mais seulement au début.

**Disclaimer :** Ni les personnages de House MD, ni ceux de SPN ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que l'univers dans lequel est plongé cette fic. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Il devrait quand même y avoir quelques OC, que je vous signalerai. Le titre de la fic est librement inspiré de la chanson du même nom, du groupe Skillet. Je trouve qu'elle collait bien.

**Note :** Je dois avouer que ce chapitre ne me plaît que moyennement. Enfin, il y a pire, comme il y a mieux...

* * *

><p>« D'accord. Un <em>archange<em>. »

L'aube se lève. Ils sont rentrés au motel en profitant de l'absence du réceptionniste pour passer inaperçus (enfin, surtout Haniel, couverte de bouts de zombies comme elle était...), la jeune femme a pris une bonne douche pour se débarrasser du sang et des morceaux suspects qu'elle avait sur la peau, elle a balancé ses vêtements dans une poubelle et elle s'est assise sur le lit de Castiel, ce dernier installé à ses côtés, sous le regard suspicieux des deux Winchester face à elle.

C'est Dean qui a parlé. Il semble suspicieux.

« C'est exact. Enfin... Une archange serait plus précis.

-Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous possédez un corps féminin ? crache l'aîné hargneusement.

-Non seulement parce que je possède un corps féminin mais également parce que mon essence céleste est beaucoup plus féminine que masculine. Notre Père, quand il crée ses anges, fait cinquante-cinquante entre le masculin et le féminin en eux. En ce qui me concerne, il a fait... disons, soixante-dix-trente. »

Il y a un nouveau silence. Les Winchester échangent un regard surpris. Les anges sont pourtant réputés comme étant asexués... Castiel, qui joue avec la main gauche de sa sœur, répond à la question implicite qui flotte dans l'air.

« Haniel est la Grâce de Dieu. Elle ne s'occupe pas seulement de protéger les mégalopoles, c'est aussi elle qui exerce son pouvoir sur les arts et les sentiments. L'amour, l'amitié, la sexualité... Elle est associée à la planète Vénus. Il paraissait donc évident de lui insuffler une essence principalement féminine. Tout les principes qu'elle régit sont essentiellement féminins.

-La sexualité ? Comment peut-on exercer un pouvoir sur la sexualité ? »

L'archange lève son regard bleu glace sur Dean, qui arbore un sourire franchement vicieux. Elle penche la tête.

« Connaissez-vous Asmodée ? Hm, vu les têtes que vous tirez... Bien. Asmodée est le trente-cinquième démon de la _Pseudomonarchia Daemonum. _Quoique... Le _Lemegeton _le classe en trente-deuxième position... Mais bref. Sainte Françoise de Rome disait qu'il était un chérubin avant de se révolter contre Dieu. A dire vrai, j'étais beaucoup trop occupée à gérer mes Principautés qui voulaient Le renverser... Donc je ne peux pas confirmer ce que disait la sainte. Donc Asmodée est le démon de la luxure. Il fait resurgir tous vos fantasmes les plus horribles, les plus sales, et vous les fait revivre encore et encore.

-Je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça nous concerne, fait remarquer Sam.

-Contrairement à Asmodée, qui tient son pouvoir des choses innommables, j'éveille un désir sain, basé sur l'amour que deux personnes se portent mutuellement. On peut dire qu'à ce niveau, Asmodée et moi sont les deux opposés d'un même principe. Le désir dépravé face au désir... disons, pur. C'est assez compliqué à définir et c'est le meilleur exemple que j'aie sous la main, désolée. On peut aller se coucher, maintenant ? »

**((((()))))**

Les deux enfants qu'elle a sauvés des zombies dorment toujours, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans son lit. Haniel les a veillés une bonne partie de la nuit avant de tomber de sommeil, assise sur sa chaise, les doigts croisés sur son ventre. Mais elle est réveillée quand, sur les coups de huit heures du matin, Castiel la rejoint dans sa chambre. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Sam. Il ronfle légèrement.

« Bonjour, petit frère.

-Bonjour Haniel... Je peux te demander conseil ?

-Bien sûr. Assied-toi sur le lit, les enfants ne devraient pas se réveiller. Ils étaient épuisés. »

Le déchu obtempère, son regard bleu vif posé sur les deux têtes blondes profondément endormies sous les couvertures. Un garçon et une fille. Frère et sœur, au vu de leur ressemblance.

« Haniel... J'ai dit à Dean qu'il m'attirait, hier. Mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Je... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Je suppose que tu lui as dit plus que franchement ? Tu aurais dû prendre des pincettes mais bon... On ne peut pas te blâmer, c'est ce qui te rend si mignon.

-Haniel, s'il te plaît...

-J'y viens, du calme ! Dean est un homme à femmes, Castiel. Il ne s'est senti attiré, sexuellement parlant, que par des femmes. Je suppose que savoir qu'un homme avait des sentiments pour lui a dû le chambouler. C'est un vrai macho, je pense qu'il ne peut pas ne serait-ce que concevoir l'idée d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec un homme. Enfin, pour le moment.

-Pour le moment ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu as sondé son âme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il ressent une très, très grande affection pour toi. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'est rué chez House pour te récupérer, quand Remy l'a appelé pour le prévenir que tu avais chu ? Contente-toi d'attendre, Castiel. D'attendre... Mais aussi de le séduire. »

Ils sont interrompus par des mouvements de la part des deux gamins. Ils se réveillent, doucement, se frottent les yeux et la fillette pose son regard chocolat sur Haniel.

« Madame l'ange ! C'est toi qui nous a sauvés des méchants monstres hier, pas vrai ? Je me souviens ! »

L'archange a une petite grimace. Elle a presque oublié que les deux gosses l'ont vue investir le corps de Remy après son appel... Mais elle ne se fait pas prier pour venir la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer doucement contre elle.

« Oui, je vous ai sauvé des méchants monstres. Comment vous vous appelez, les enfants ?

-Moi, c'est Lynn Hamilton. Et lui c'est mon grand frère Sasha. Dis, madame l'ange... pourquoi les monstres ils nous ont pris, moi et Sasha ?

-On dit Sasha et moi, puce. Et ils voulaient vous manger. Mais c'est fini, ils sont tous morts maintenant. Castiel ? Tu peux réveiller Dean, s'il te plaît ? Je ne sais pas vraiment m'occuper d'enfants... »

L'ancien ange ne tarde pas à disparaître. Sasha tire doucement sur le t-shirt d'Haniel pour attirer son attention.

« Madame l'ange, j'ai faim... »

Elle a une petite grimace. Elle n'a pas spécialement envie de se démener avec l'argent que les humains utilisent, elle a toujours son pouvoir de création mais... Peut-on vraiment faire confiance à deux enfants pour garder un secret ? Elle soupire. Et finalement, lance un clin d'œil aux enfants.

« Je vais faire de la magie mais on garde ça secret, hein ? C'est juste entre vous deux et moi. Notre secret à tous les trois. »

Lynn et Sasha hochent vigoureusement la tête. Haniel en profite pour réfléchir. Bon. Deux gobelets de chocolat chaud et un beignet chacun, ça devrait aller... Elle se concentre un instant, plisse le nez et le petit grognement de contentement des deux enfants lui fait comprendre que ce qu'elle a demandé est bien arrivé sur la table de la chambre. Elle les observe se battre avec leurs beignets, esquisse un petit sourire. Les hommes peuvent être horribles. Mais aussi tellement beaux...

**((((()))))**

Les adieux ont été difficiles. Ils ont beau être ravis de revoir leurs parents, ils se sont attachés à Haniel et sa présence sereine, à Castiel et sa maladresse, à Dean et Sam aussi, leurs vacheries pleines de tendresse.

« Sasha ? Tu crois qu'on va la revoir, madame l'ange et ses copains ?

-Je sais pas. Peut-être. »

**((((()))))**

Il pleut des cordes.

C'est Dean qui conduit. Sam est sur le siège passager, le regard perdu dans le vague. Castiel et Haniel sont à l'arrière. L'archange est silencieuse, le déchu dort à poings fermés. Le silence est maître dans l'habitacle. Elle soupire finalement et ferme les yeux, le menton dans la main. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul sceau à briser. Un seul. Une dernière muraille si fine, avant le retour de Lucifer. Elle ne sait pas quand aura lieu la chute du dernier sceau. Mais elle aura lieu. C'est indéniable.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à repousser l'échéance le plus possible.

**((((()))))**

Douze heures et deux changements de conducteur plus tard, le drôle de quatuor arrive à Conehatta, Mississippi. Encore une fois, Haniel se retrouve à partager sa chambre avec Sam. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs sous la douche. La jeune femme, elle, est assise en tailleur sur son lit, les mains placées sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés. Position du lotus.

« _Haniel ?_

_-Oui, Remy. Je t'écoute._

_-Merci d'avoir sauvé les gosses._

_-C'est normal. Ils ne méritaient pas une mort aussi... violente._

_-Ouais... Dis ? Pourquoi je peux encore te parler ?_

_-Certains anges préfèrent ériger une barrière entre eux et l'esprit du vaisseau qu'ils ont pris. Personnellement, je considère ça comme une stupidité. Pourquoi empêcher le vaisseau d'accéder aux pensées de l'ange qui l'habite ? En général, cette méthode finit par faire disparaître la __conscience du vaisseau. Et je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses. Je t'ai observée, tu sais, et je t'apprécie._

_-Ca, c'est gentil !_

_-Non, juste vrai._

_-Dis... Tu comptes faire quoi avec Sam ? Je veux dire, tu sais ce que je peux éprouver pour lui. Ca doit t'influencer, non ?_

_-Si tu veux, je me retiendrai pour te réserver l'exclusivité !_

_-Je ne t'en demande pas tant. C'était juste une question. Et puis, je vois ce que tu vois, j'entends ce que tu entends et je sens ce que tu sens, alors ça reviendrait un peu au même, que ce soit toi ou moi... Tu sais quoi ? J'ai vraiment l'impression de devenir schizo !_

_-Tu aurais préféré que j'endorme ta conscience, Thirteen ?_

_-Non. Merci de m'avoir gardée en vie, si je puis dire. Au fait, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je me tais. _»

En effet, la porte menace de sauter de ses gonds sous les coups qu'on y porte. Haniel se lève souplement et va ouvrir la porte avant qu'on ne la casse en deux.

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ah ! C'est toi que je voulais ! Viens là ! »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Dean l'attrape par le bras et la tire hors de la chambre. Enfin, il se laisse glisser le long du mur, l'air complètement désespéré.

« Je sais pas quoi faire !

-A quel sujet ? Tu sais, si tu restes aussi évasif, je risque pas de pouvoir t'aider, fit remarquer l'archange en penchant la tête.

-Avec Castiel ! Il refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de sa chute, il m'annonce d'un seul coup que je l'attire et – bordel je sais vraiment plus quoi faire ! »

Haniel soupire et va s'installer à côté de Dean, les jambes étendues devant elle. Toute cette histoire commence à devenir compliquée.

« Il est venu me voir pour la même chose. Il ne savait pas quoi faire parce que tu ne lui avais pas répondu.

-Ah bon... Et ? Tu lui as conseillé quoi ?

-Secret professionnel, Winchester. Mais je peux toujours t'aider. Bon, reste immobile... »

Il se fige, et Haniel vient s'installer à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il n'a pas le temps de sursauter, elle a déjà entouré sa tête de ses longs doigts fins, les deux pouces pressés au centre de son front.

« Ferme les yeux et détends-toi, d'accord ? »

Elle fait de même. Ils doivent offrir un drôle de tableau, ainsi installés de cette façon, mais Haniel n'y pense pas. Elle est trop occupée à démêler les nœuds que forment les sentiments de Dean envers son frère déchu, et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'elle rouvre les yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Tu veux savoir ? Castiel est tombé pour toi, Dean Winchester. Pour toi seulement, et pour personne d'autre. Alors profite de l'occasion qui t'es donnée ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de chapitre : <strong>Ca avance, tout ça, ça avance ! Et attention. Prochain chapitre, **chaud cacao **!


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Looking for Angels

**Auteur :** Lawalenn

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Crossover House MD/Supernatural, très UA en ce qui concerne House... Slash Dean/Castiel, het Chase/Thirteen... mais seulement au début.

**Disclaimer :** Ni les personnages de House MD, ni ceux de SPN ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que l'univers dans lequel est plongé cette fic. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Il devrait quand même y avoir quelques OC, que je vous signalerai. Le titre de la fic est librement inspiré de la chanson du même nom, du groupe Skillet. Je trouve qu'elle collait bien.

**Note :** Chapitre concentré sur Dean et Castiel. Avec un bon lemon. Donc vous êtes prévenu(e)s, si vous préférez sauter ce chapitre, vous pouvez !

Je vous conseille d'écouter _Better than drugs _de Skillet pour accompagner ce chapitre... En omettant la fin évidemment... Mais cette chanson fait parfaitement ressortir ce que sont Dean et Castiel l'un pour l'autre, finalement.

* * *

><p>La nuit est tombée. Dean se tourne, encore et encore, dans son lit. Il repense à ce que lui a dit Haniel. Castiel a chu pour lui. Pour <em>lui<em>. Pas pour une quelconque désobéissance, pour _lui. _Il déglutit, se tourne dans son lit pour observer la silhouette de l'ange déchu. Un soupir passe ses lèvres.

« Castiel, tu dors ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Haniel m'a dit pourquoi tes potes emplumés t'ont éjectés de là-haut. »

Il y a un silence. L'ancien ange maudit sa sœur en silence. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle aille tout raconter à Dean ? Il se redresse, allume sa lampe de chevet, et le chasseur ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver tout simplement adorable avec ses cheveux en bataille et son oreiller serré entre ses bras. _Un vrai gosse._

« Que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ? s'enquiert-il avec une petite moue mécontente.

-Que tu étais tombé pour moi. Je... Je comprends pas. Pourquoi _moi _? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de spécial ? »

Le brun vient rejoindre son ancien protégé sur son lit, assis en tailleur, sans lâcher son oreiller pour autant.

« J'ai vu ton âme, Dean. Je l'ai tenue au creux de mes mains pour la sauver de l'Enfer, tu te souviens ?

-Ouais, j'ai un petit souvenir de ce sauvetage d'ailleurs, marmonne ironiquement le jeune homme en portant involontairement la main à son épaule, celle qui garde la trace de Castiel. Et alors ? Où tu veux en venir ?

-Ton âme est belle. C'est la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Peut-être est-ce à ce moment que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, peut-être est-ce une fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je n'en sais rien. Mais je t'aime, c'est tout, et je ne t'aime pas uniquement pour ton physique mais aussi parce que j'ai _vu _ton âme. Et c'était une raison bien suffisante à mes yeux pour demander ma chute. »

Dean ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il est bizarrement ému de la déclaration de Castiel. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observent un long moment, avant que le déchu n'esquisse un mouvement pour sortir du lit et rejoindre le sien. Mais c'est sans compter sur le chasseur qui lui attrape brutalement le poignet pour l'attirer dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui avec force, le visage calé dans son cou.

« Je crois qu'à certains niveaux je te comprendrai jamais, Cas. Mais je m'en fous. C'est pas si grave que ça...

-Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tais-toi et profite mon ange. »

Les yeux bleus sont teintés d'incompréhension, pourtant leur propriétaire se laisse totalement faire quand une paire de lèvres dures et exigeantes se pressent sur les siennes avec envie, encore et encore. Castiel ferme les yeux sous la sensation, tressaille quand la pointe d'une langue caresse sa bouche tendrement avant d'en forcer l'accès pour rejoindre sa compagne.

Le contact est étrange. Doux, sensuel, impatient. Un long frisson traverse l'échine du déchu. De passif, il devient actif et enroule timidement sa langue autour de celle de Dean qui pousse un grognement ravi. En quelques secondes, le brun se retrouve allongé sur le lit du châtain, ce dernier pesant de tout son poids sur lui.

« Dean ?

-Chut... Laisse-toi faire... »

Alors il s'abandonne. Il s'abandonne aux doigts calleux qui courent tout le long de son torse, se tend quand un pouce et un index aventureux viennent pincer son mamelon. Un éclat de raison vient toutefois frayer son chemin dans son esprit, lentement mais sûrement, et il se redresse légèrement.

« Dean, attends. »

L'interpellé se fige sous le ton sérieux. Il se redresse, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

-Quelle question ! Parce que j'en ai envie, évidemment ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que je me forçais ?

-Un peu. Je ne sais pas. Je te dis que je t'aime et d'un seul coup tu me sautes dessus ! »

Le chasseur a un petit sourire. Il caresse la joue de Castiel doucement, du bout des doigts. L'effleurement des ailes d'un papillon.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne savais pas, Cas. Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que tu étais une créature de Dieu... Quelque chose d'intouchable, en vérité ! Tu étais un peu comme une vague... Celle qui vient te chatouiller les pieds... Et quand tu veux la saisir, elle s'enfuit loin de ta portée...

-Qu'est-ce que je ne savais pas ?

-Je... Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. Tu préfères pas que je te montre ? »

Pour tout dire, à cet instant, Castiel n'a pas vraiment eu son mot à dire. Dean se rallonge d'office sous lui et fait taire ses questions sous des baisers brûlants qui le laissent hors d'haleine. Il remarque à peine que les mains du chasseur lui ont ôté son boxer, dernier rempart avant la nudité, pas avant que ces mêmes mains ne viennent entourer son sexe tendu. Il sursaute à ce contact, gémit quand Dean entame un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il a chaud. Terriblement chaud. C'est quelque chose de nouveau pour le déchu, mais tellement agréable...

De son côté, malgré son masque de douce assurance, Dean n'en mène pas large. Il n'a encore jamais rien fait avec un homme. Pourtant ses gestes ont été dictés par une espèce... d'instinct, avec un naturel déroutant, qui a bien failli le déstabiliser. Et maintenant il observe, non, il dévore Castiel des yeux, savourant le moindre de ses mouvements, la moindre de ses expressions, alors qu'il accentue ses mouvements de poignet.

« Dean... Je... Je veux plus...

-D'accord... Attends, mon ange, juste... Juste un instant... »

Le chasseur n'est qu'à moitié étonné de se retrouver dans un tel état d'excitation alors qu'il n'a fait que masturber son amant. Il se penche sur le côté, tâtonne sur le sol sans quitter le brun des yeux. Ce dernier, avec ses yeux bleus voilés par le désir et cette façon de se tortiller sur les draps en attendant la délivrance, n'en est que plus... attirant. Un véritable appel au viol. La main de Dean se referme finalement sur le tube de lubrifiant qui ne quitte jamais son sac et un sourire vorace traverse son visage. Les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer.

« Écarte les jambes, mon ange. Sinon ça va pas être... pratique... »

Et Castiel obéit docilement, le cerveau complètement retourné par toutes les sensations qui le traversent. Le mot exact s'impose spontanément à son esprit. _Désir. _C'est donc ça...

Il est tiré de ses pensées brumeuses par un froid soudain entre ses fesses, qui lui tire un glapissement de surprise.

« Désolé. C'est du lubrifiant. Histoire de te faire le moins mal possible... Bon... Cas ?

-Mh ?

-Je vais entrer un... un doigt... Là... »

Le déchu sent quelque chose pousser contre son anus, puis se faufiler lentement en lui. Il arque les hanches, en proie à une nouvelle flambée de désir, et n'entend même pas le gémissement qui lui traverse la gorge. Puis un deuxième doigt s'infiltre dans son corps, lentement, comme attentif à ses réactions. Cette fois, c'est un peu plus inconfortable et Castiel cherche instinctivement une meilleure position, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Dean contre sa hanche. Il s'immobilise, frissonnant, pendant que son chasseur masse tendrement le muscle rosé, le fourreau qui va bientôt l'accueillir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dean sent que son amant est complètement détendu sous ses doigts. Il se débarrasse donc de son boxer et lubrifie son propre sexe en quelques gestes rapides, en essayant de s'exciter le moins possible. Il est fébrile, ses mains tremblent, pourtant quand il prend appui de chaque côté de la tête de Castiel, son regard est plein d'une détermination nouvelle.

« Je viens, mon ange... »

Et lentement, sans quitter Castiel des yeux, il s'enfonce en lui, guettant la moindre crispation de son visage. L'ancien ange a la respiration courte, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans les épaules de Dean, mais pas une seule plainte ne passe ses lèvres. Et ce n'est que quand le chasseur s'arrête, enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde, qu'il grogne.

« Dean, si tu ne bouges pas immédiatement, je te tue ! »

Alors il bouge, ils bougent ensemble, hanches contre hanches, dans un rythme d'abord hypnotique tant il est lent. Peu à peu, les mouvements s'accélèrent, la sueur perle sur les peaux, et Castiel gémit de plus belle, puis crie quand le gland de Dean frappe brutalement sa prostate. Et il crie encore, et encore, à chaque mouvement. La chaleur grandit de plus en plus dans ses reins pour gagner tout son corps, et il a un instant l'impression d'avoir regagné le Paradis quand des dizaines de points blancs dansent devant ses yeux au moment où il jouit violemment, maculant son abdomen et celui de Dean de longs jets de sperme. En quelques mouvements supplémentaires, le chasseur ne tarde pas à rejoindre son amant dans la félicité.

Il se laisse lourdement tomber à ses côtés après s'être retiré, cherchant à récupérer un souffle et un rythme cardiaque normaux. Castiel vient se lover contre son flanc, la tête calée au creux de son épaule. Il se passe un long moment avant que l'ancien ange ne prenne la parole, d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop crié.

« Je suis sûr que tu aurais pu y mettre des mots mais... Finalement, j'aime beaucoup cette version. »

Cette déclaration arrache un rire franc à Dean qui se recule légèrement pour observer son ange, chatouillant son nez du bout des doigts.

« Si je ne te l'avais pas dit avant, c'est parce que j'avais l'impression que je te... souillerais, en quelque sorte. Tu étais un bon Dieu d'ange, une créature pure par excellence. Je sais, ça peut être bizarre comme raisonnement, mais bon...

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit ensemble maintenant. »

**((((()))))**

« Et ben ! Apparemment c'était intense !

-Haniel par pitié ne me colle pas d'images bizarres en tête ! Franchement, ça m'a déjà assez remué de les _entendre_, j'ai pas non plus envie d'aller voir ! »

L'archange a un petit gloussement amusé, alors qu'elle se réfugie sous sa couette.

« Non mais... Franchement, il était temps qu'il se rende compte de ses foutus sentiments. Ton frère s'y prend toujours comme un manche quand des sentiments sont impliqués ?

-Assez, ouais. Il ressemble pas mal à notre père à ce niveau.

-Hm. En tout cas il a pas intérêt à faire comme il fait d'habitude avec toutes les greluches qu'il ramasse dans les bars. Sinon, il saura à quoi ressemble un archange en colère !

-Pourquoi t'es si protectrice envers Castiel ?

-Nous avons le même Père, Sam. C'est mon petit frère dans un sens. Et puis, je te rappelle que je l'ai côtoyé pendant quelques milliers d'années, j'ai appris à l'aimer. Sachant que j'ai reçu, par je ne sais quelle bizarrerie de la nature, la capacité d'_éprouver_ contrairement à mes autres frères... Peut-être parce que j'agis sur les sentiments amoureux... Enfin bref. Je sais que par rapport à nos vaisseaux, ce serait plutôt lui le grand frère et moi la petite sœur, mais là-haut, je suis née avant lui. Pas de beaucoup, certes, ça doit s'en tenir à une cinquantaine d'années, mais c'est moi l'aînée. Et puis, il est si _naïf_ ! Il ne sait _rien _des sentiments humains, contrairement à moi. J'ai passé du temps sur Terre et j'ai été assez curieuse pour expérimenter à peu près l'intégralité de votre panel d'émotions. La souffrance comprise. »

Il y a un silence lourd de compréhension entre eux. Finalement, Haniel se cale un peu mieux sur ses oreillers et un sourire malicieux – et franchement sadique, il faut l'avouer – étire ses lèvres fines.

« Par le Créateur ! Demain, c'est obligé, je les charrie sur le boucan qu'ils ont fait ! Non mais sérieusement, je me demande ce que ton frère à fait à Castiel pour qu'il hurle comme ça !

-Oh non, par pitié...

-Sérieux ! Si ton frère l'a juste pénétré, va falloir que j'apprenne quelques petits trucs à Castiel...

-Haniel, je me fous que tu sois un archange, _ta gueule _! »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de chapitre : <strong>Oh mon Dieu ça faisait un temps fou que je n'avais pas écrit de lemon, j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes !

J'avoue m'être lâchée sur la fin du chapitre. Un peu d'humour dans ce monde de guimauve dégoulinante, il n'y a que ça de vrai !

Sinon, petit aparté, la scène coupée du chapitre cinq – judicieusement nommée _Angels are Falling –_ ne devrait pas trop tarder à être postée. Je travaille activement dessus.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez lu !


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Looking for Angels

**Auteur :** Lawalenn

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Crossover House MD/Supernatural, très UA en ce qui concerne House... Slash Dean/Castiel, mention de Chirteen, Sam/Haniel-Thirteen (ENFIIIIIN !), mention de Huddy.

**Disclaimer :** Ni les personnages de House MD, ni ceux de SPN ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que l'univers dans lequel est plongé cette fic. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Il devrait quand même y avoir quelques OC, que je vous signalerai. Le titre de la fic est librement inspiré de la chanson du même nom, du groupe Skillet. Je trouve qu'elle collait bien.

**Note :** Dans ce chapitre, nous passons de la mi octobre à la fin décembre. Voilà donc deux bons mois que Haniel est sur Terre. Juste histoire d'éviter les confusions.

Il est également un peu plus axé sur la relation qu'entretiennent Sam et Haniel. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>C'est Noël.<p>

Il n'est pas loin de midi. Haniel s'ennuie. Assise à la fenêtre, dans la chambre de Thirteen, elle observe le paysage blanc que lui offrent le jardin et le bout de forêt qui entourent le manoir de House. Ils sont arrivés trois jours plus tôt pour les fêtes de fin d'année... Mais l'archange a du mal à comprendre l'ambiance de fête qui règne dans les couloirs. Elle a autre chose en tête.

Les Winchester se sont mis en tête de débusquer Lilith pour la tuer. De briser le dernier sceau – même s'ils n'en ont pas conscience. Haniel est allée voir ses frères, deux semaines auparavant, pour les questionner sur la nécessité de la libération de Lucifer. On ne lui a rien répondu, simplement que c'est nécessaire, simplement qu'il fallait qu'il soit libre pour lui infliger une nouvelle défaite, lui faire comprendre définitivement qui est le plus fort. Et au mois, avec Lilith morte, aucun autre démon ne se mettra en tête de le libérer.

L'évocation de ses frères amène ses pensées à Castiel. Il a fini par s'habituer magnifiquement à la vie mortelle, principalement grâce à l'aide de Dean, et s'est découvert une passion immodérée pour la photographie. Sa relation amoureuse avec l'aîné Winchester semble au beau fixe, et ils passent la majeure partie du temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand il ne faut pas chasser un zombie et un wendigo. Ils sont heureux, ça se voit.

Et tout ça la fait finalement penser à Sam. Partager le corps, les pensées et les sentiments de Thirteen l'ont influencée. En deux mois, elle a adopté le caractère de la jeune chasseresse, à quelques nuances près, mais surtout, elle a aussi adopté ses sentiments envers les gens qui l'entourent. Elle considère Gregory comme un père, Eric, Chris, Robert, Lisa et James comme une fratrie, Dean comme un excellent ami et Sam... Et bien, Sam, elle l'aime. Mais leur relation s'en tient à l'amitié. La très forte amitié, peut-être, mais l'amitié.

« _Hé, mon ange, t'as de la visite. _»

Le murmure de Thirteen dans son esprit la tire de ses divagations. Elle déplie ses longs membres et adresse un sourire doux à Castiel, qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de songer qu'il est vraiment beau, avec son jean noir et son pull bleu pâle, qui fait ressortir ses yeux.

« Tu n'es pas habillée...

-Non. Je n'en vois pas vraiment l'utilité, pour tout dire. Pourquoi donc ?

-Je serais bien sorti. Lisa accepte de m'amener en ville avec la voiture, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller tout seul. Et comme Dean et Sam sont réquisitionnés par Gregory pour faire l'inventaire des armes...

-D'accord... Attends-moi en bas, dans ce cas, j'arrive. Et dis à Lisa de ne pas se déranger, je conduirai ! »

L'ange déchu referme la porte et dévale les escaliers, pendant que son aînée se poste devant son armoire. Elle en tire un sous-pull en cachemire grise, un jean noir et un épais gilet en laine vert pomme qui la protégera bien assez du froid mordant qui règne à l'extérieur. Elle enfile le tout, en plus de ses habituelles Rangers, d'un bonnet bien enfoncé sur son crâne, d'une écharpe autour du cou et d'une paire de gants aux mains. Enfin, elle descend au rez-de-chaussée. Castiel l'attend dans l'entrée, lui aussi couvert correctement.

« Hé, vieille peau ! »

Haniel lève les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix de House. Il a bizarrement bien pris l'annonce concernant la présence de l'archange dans le corps de sa _petite dernière_, mais il s'est mis en tête de la surnommer comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, tête de bois ?

-Fais gaffe à la route. Verglas. J'aimerais pas retrouver le corps de Thirteen et celui du gamin dans un fossé.

-Promis, vieux con. Tu me refiles de quoi me refaire une garde-robe ? J'ai plus rien à me mettre.

-Thirteen est d'accord pour que tu lui remplisses sont armoire ?

-Bah... Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Une pétasse démoniaque ? Manque de bol, je suis une salope angélique ! »

Une nouvelle fois, elle lève les yeux au ciel et attrape au vol le portefeuille que lui envoie Gregory. Ce dernier replonge presque immédiatement dans son livre avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mine de rien, il l'apprécie, la petite archange.

« Bon, Haniel, tu te bouges ? Les boutiques vont pas nous attendre !

-J'arrive, Cas ! Franchement, t'es habité par le démon pour être aussi pressé ? »

**((((()))))**

« _Tu comptes vraiment refaire ma garde-robe ?_

_-Non. C'était juste un prétexte. J'ai cru comprendre que pour Noël, les hommes s'offraient des cadeaux. C'est bien vrai ?_

_-Oui. C'est une vieille tradition. Enfin, normalement, on s'échange les cadeaux le vingt-cinq décembre, donc demain, mais Greg se fiche des habitudes. On le fait le vingt-quatre, autour d'un bon repas._

_-Il ne semblait pas avoir prévu grand-chose pour aujourd'hui, pourtant..._

_-Normal. D'habitude, c'est moi qui fait la bouffe. Donc tu comptes offrir des cadeaux à tout le monde ?_

_-C'est ça. Et comme dans « tout le monde » je ne connais vraiment que Castiel, Dean et Sam, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour les autres. Tu veux bien ?_

_-Pas de problème. Tu me diras quand tu auras besoin de moi. »_

**((((()))))**

L'après-midi s'est déroulée d'une façon presque... irréelle, tellement elle a été bonne. Ils ont été manger quelque chose dans un petit café de la ville avant de flâner dans les boutiques de la rue commerciale, juste tous les deux. Haniel s'est d'ailleurs très vite retrouvée avec un certain nombre de sacs sur le bras – entre les bijoux, les vêtements et les livres, elle en a très vite eu plein les bras et un détour par le coffre de la Passat s'est vite vu obligatoire.

Et maintenant, elle est plantée dans un des rayons d'une boutique de vêtements, à frôler du bout des doigts la texture douce et légère d'une robe ivoire brodée de fleurs de cerisier d'un beau vieux rose. Le vêtement est magnifique, les manches brodées de perles argentées et roses, le décolleté relativement plongeant, le buste maintenu par une structure semblable à un corset de la Renaissance. Un petit soupir passe ses lèvres.

« Haniel ? »

La voix de Castiel la fait tressaillir, elle tourne la tête vers le visage fin aux yeux bleus qui la dévisage depuis un bon moment. Le regard du déchu passe du vêtement à sa sœur, puis un sourire étire ses lèvres.

« Va l'essayer.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

-La robe. Va l'essayer.

-Non, tu rigoles, elle ne m'ira... Bon, d'accord, je vais l'essayer ! »

Et dix minutes plus tard, ne voyant pas l'archange sortir, Castiel se permet de rentrer dans la cabine d'essayage qu'elle a investie. Elle a les joues roses, le visage traversé par une mèche de cheveux bruns, et son regard bleu pâle brille drôlement.

« Tu es sublime dans cette robe. Je te l'offre. Et tu as intérêt à la porter ce soir !

-Castiel, non, le prix... Et puis elle ne me va pas si bien... T'es malade... »

_Arrête, il a raison. T'es magnifique. Un vrai ange. _Elle remercie silencieusement Thirteen qui vient de lui faire ce compliment, mais elle n'ose pas accepter la proposition de son frère. Et finalement, en interceptant le sourire malicieux de Castiel dans le reflet qui lui fait face, elle fronce un sourcil.

« Les cheveux remontés, un peu de maquillage, des boucles d'oreille... Mon Père, si Sam ne craque pas en te voyant, je prends deux semaines d'abstinence totale ! »

**((((()))))**

Il est dix-neuf heures passées quand les deux créatures célestes rentrent finalement au manoir, les joues rougies par le froid et les yeux brillants de complicité mal cachée. Ils croisent Gregory, Lisa, Robert et Christopher occupés à faire de quoi manger, Eric, Dean et Sam mettent la touche finale à l'énorme sapin qui a pris place dans le salon durant leur absence. Seule la quarantenaire les aperçoit et abandonne sa tâche pour les suivre à l'étage.

« Alors, les siamois, vous préparez un mauvais coup ?

-Ah ! Lisa, je comptais réclamer ton aide, se contente de répondre Castiel en fouillant dans les sacs. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour préparer cette jeune et jolie archange, histoire de faire fondre son prétendant. Ca te dit ? »

Un drôle de sourire étire les lèvres de Lisa. Elle se frotte les mains.

« Toi, l'angelot, va te préparer. Je m'occupe de la belle. »

C'est une tradition chez Gregory, lui a expliqué Thirteen quelques heures plus tôt. Le soir du réveillon, chaque invité enfile ses plus beaux vêtements, histoire d'oublier un peu le monde de violence qui les entoure habituellement. Le temps d'une soirée, ils oublient leur métier de chasseurs pour redevenir des hommes et des femmes banals, qui passent simplement le réveillon entre amis, à boire, manger, discuter et rire. Parfois même à danser. Et, comme d'habitude, ils n'iraient pas se coucher avant les premières lueurs du jour.

Et effectivement, ce soir, chacun a fait un effort vestimentaire. Tous les hommes ont revêtu une chemise – qui verte, qui bleue, qui blanche, ou encore jaune poussin. Les pantalons diffèrent parfois. L'un a un pantalon à pinces, au pli impeccable, l'autre a un jean noire très sobre et élégant, l'autre un jean artistiquement délavé qui rajoute une touche plus festive. Lisa, seule femme de l'assemblée en omettant Haniel, a passé une robe mi-longue prune à bretelles et au décolleté pigeonnant qui attire un peu trop souvent le regard de House. Mais, surtout, il manque encore Castiel et Haniel.

« Franchement, ma sœur, tu me déçois là ! Tu as affronté Lucifer, tu as exorcisé je ne sais combien de milliers de démons au péril de ta vie, tu es en charge des Principautés dans l'une des plus hautes sphères de la hiérarchie angélique, et tu n'oses pas descendre pour affronter le regard de _six malheureuses personnes _? Allez ! Bouge-toi ! »

Castiel arrive le premier et s'attire le regard appréciateur de son amant, avec ses cheveux noirs toujours décoiffés, son jean cigarette blanc et sa chemise bleu givré accordée à ses grands yeux expressifs.

« Ta gueule, sale môme ! Si tu continues je remonte aussi sec et je me ramène en jean baskets ! »

Mais elle descend les dernières marches, mal à l'aise, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant. Et c'est définitivement elle qui remporte la palme.

Lisa a fait un travail magnifique, et elle est récompensée par l'air totalement choqué, puis béat, de Samuel Winchester.

Parce que bon sang, avec ses cheveux relevés de cette façon, chignon faussement négligé, astucieusement travaillé pour laisser retomber des mèches au creux de son cou, ses yeux soulignés de khôl noir et fardés de gris acier, et ses lèvres, bon sang ses lèvres juste rosées, juste brillantes – elle est _fichtrement magnifique._

Et Haniel n'est _pas du tout _à l'aise. Une émotion éclot dans son corps, une émotion qu'elle n'a pas ressentie depuis la mission dont elle a écopé en 1753, la _gêne._

« C'est bon, je suis là, on va pas me mater toute la soirée non plus, hein ? »

**((((()))))**

Il est trois heures du matin. Le dîner vient juste de se finir, les cadeaux ont été échangés, des embrassades aussi. Maintenant, l'archange est assise sur les marches du perron, frissonnante, un plaid lourd autour du corps. Elle fume une cigarette tranquillement, habitude de Remy dont elle n'a pas réussi à se débarrasser. L'alcool a rendu ses yeux un peu trop brillants, un peu trop bleus, et elle écoute avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres ses frères rendre hommage, à leur façon, à la naissance de Jésus de Nazareth, fils du Seigneur.

« Haniel ? Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Hey, Sam... Bien sûr. »

Elle vient se caler contre lui lorsqu'il est assis, passe un pan de couverture sur les épaules du jeune homme. Elle pose la tête contre son torse, le laisse glisser son bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

« Sam ?

-Oui ?

-Il y a quoi, entre nous ?

-Je sais pas trop, Haniel. C'est assez confus. Thirteen me plaisait pas mal avant que tu arrives, et maintenant t'es là, dans son corps, et j'ai du mal à savoir qui j'aime entre l'archange et la chasseresse, tu vois ? Je... Je suis assez perdu, en fait.

-J'ai récupéré les souvenirs, le caractère et les sentiments de Remy, tu sais. J'ai hérité de tout ça en même temps que son corps. C'est un peu comme si tu l'avais en face de toi en ce moment, avec des plumes supplémentaires, c'est tout. »

Il y a un moment de silence. _Tu lui mens._ Elle s'en fiche. A son retour, comme à chacun de ses retours, elle sera _purgée. _Lavée de toutes les émotions qu'elle a pu ressentir pendant sa mission. Ca évite _l'attachement _aux protégés. Pour qu'aucun des leurs n'ait l'idée d'arracher sa grâce pour rejoindre les mortels, comme a pu le faire Anna. Elle ferme les yeux.

« Haniel ?

-Oui, Sam ?

-Si je t'embrasse, tu diras quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as qu'à essayer. »

Sam se penche vers Haniel, lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de fuir si elle en a envie. Et finalement ses lèvres touchent celles de l'archange avec une tendresse presque timide, avant de recommencer, un peu plus durement cette fois.

Ils ne remarquent pas les visages collés à la fenêtre du salon.

« Dean, mon cœur, tu me dois dix dollars ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de chapitre : <strong>J'ai l'impression d'avoir un don pour faire des fins complètement décalées...

Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude - je parle en nombre de pages OpenOffice, et pas en nombre de mots. Une bonne page supplémentaire. Mais c'est finalement pas plus mal.

Les choses vont s'accélérer à partir du chapitre neuf. Je ne pense pas dépasser les quinze chapitres. Nous sommes donc à maximum six chapitres de la fin – déjà !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous avez lu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Looking for Angels

**Auteur :** Lawalenn

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Crossover House MD/Supernatural, très UA en ce qui concerne House... Slash Dean/Castiel, het Chase/Thirteen... mais seulement au début.

**Disclaimer :** Ni les personnages de House MD, ni ceux de SPN ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que l'univers dans lequel est plongé cette fic. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Il devrait quand même y avoir quelques OC, que je vous signalerai. Le titre de la fic est librement inspiré de la chanson du même nom, du groupe Skillet. Je trouve qu'elle collait bien.

**Note :** J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est bâclé...

* * *

><p>Le matin est jeune. Le réveil affiche sept heures passées. L'aube pointe à peine à l'horizon, la chambre est encore plongée dans le noir. Haniel ouvre les yeux. Quelque chose l'a tirée du sommeil. Ce n'est pas le bras chaud, à la peau délicieusement hâlée, qui entoure sa taille. Ni le torse pressé contre son dos. Non, ça, elle en a l'habitude, depuis une semaine. C'est autre chose. Comme une impression fugace... Qui revient doucement, affleure ses pensées et se rétracte avant qu'elle ne puisse la saisir. Elle fronce les sourcils de frustration et, doucement, se glisse hors de l'étreinte douce qui l'entoure d'une délicieuse chaleur. Sam grogne, mais ne se réveille pas.<p>

Elle pose les pieds sur le parquet, laisse un frisson violent traverser son échine. Le radiateur n'a pas été allumé, et l'heure précédant l'aube est la plus froide de la nuit. Elle s'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre, glisse un œil par le carreau après avoir repoussé légèrement le rideau. Il y a de l'activité sur le parking du motel. Quatre hommes et une femme semblent attendre quelque chose. La femme, d'ailleurs – une magnifique métisse aux multiples petites tresses et aux yeux d'un vert étonnant – lui adresse un signe de la main en l'apercevant à la fenêtre. De nouveau, elle fronce les sourcils. Elle laisse le rideau retomber, enfile un jean solide et un épais pull en laine, puis se glisse hors de la chambre afin de rejoindre la drôle de bande.

« Ah... Haniel, ma sœur, te voilà. »

La métisse l'entoure d'une étreinte au parfum d'orchidées. L'archange frissonne en reconnaissant l'essence de la femme.

« Raphaëlle... Ha ! Mon frère dans un corps de femme, si je l'avais su...

-Ne te moque pas, Haniel ! Je n'y peux rien si Michelle est mon vaisseau.

-Je ne me moque pas. C'est juste... Inattendu. Tu n'es pas venue seule, dis-moi ! »

Son regard bleu se tourne vers les quatre hommes juste derrière sa sœur archange. L'un a un grand sourire colgate qui prouve une joie entière, le second a les yeux étincelants, tout comme le troisième. Le dernier, par contre, est impassible. Ou presque, puisque c'est le premier à s'avancer pour serrer Haniel contre lui quand Raphaëlle la lâche enfin.

« Camaël ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir, mon frère. Même si je suis étonnée de te voir parmi les mortels ! Remarque, ton vaisseau porte parfaitement honneur à ta fonction... »

Regard sombre, cheveux ras et musculature impressionnant sous un pull très près du corps, Camaël impose le respect. Un physique parfait pour le Régent des Puissances.

« J'en conviens, ma sœur, mais c'est une situation d'urgence qui nous réunit là. »

Haniel prend le temps d'étreindre ses trois autres congénères – Gabriel, Mettatron et Raziel – avant de redevenir sérieuse.

« Pour que cinq sur huit de mes frères ne viennent me voir en personne, il y a quelque chose de grave. Racontez-moi.

-La situation est dangereuse, Haniel, commence Mettatron en se frottant le bas du visage. Il faut absolument que le dernier sceau soit brisé.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Lucifer doit être libéré. Raphaëlle, est-ce vraiment dans les plans du Père ? A-t-il donné son accord pour tout ceci ? »

Le visage de Raphaëlle s'assombrit brutalement, en accord avec celui de Gabriel. Ce dernier pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

« Haniel... Il s'avère que Dieu ne nous parle plus. On ne sait pas où il se trouve, actuellement. Peut-être est-il mort, peut-être s'est-il retiré parmi les hommes... Nous n'en savons rien. Mais, par pitié, garde ceci pour toi. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de semer le doute chez nos frères et nos sœurs. »

Elle accuse le coup. Dieu a disparu. Dieu... Dieu ne donne plus ses ordres à ses quatre lieutenants... Elle déglutit nerveusement, passe les mains sur son visage.

« D'accord. Dieu n'est plus là. Ca ne me dit pas _pourquoi _Lucifer doit être libéré !

-Il le _faut_ ! N'as-tu pas entendu les échos des Cieux, Haniel ? Ne surveilles-tu pas les conversations entre nos frères ? Un certain nombre d'entre eux semblent considérer les choix de Lucifer comme les bons. Ils veulent faire la même chose. Pire que ça, ils aimeraient eux aussi le libérer de sa cage pour qu'il marche à leur tête, et il ne m'étonnerait pas que bon nombre de ceux-là aient déjà rejoint les rangs de Lilith ! Libérer notre frère déchu nous paraît le meilleur moyen de les ramener à la raison. Une fois qu'ils auront vu ce qu'il fera à l'humanité...

-Et alors, Raphaëlle ? Les mortels doivent en pâtir, comme d'habitude ! Ils seront encore une fois pris entre deux feux qui ne les regardent pas ! Comme d'habitude, ils vont subir sans rien avoir demandé ! Croyez-vous vraiment que le Seigneur veut ça pour sa Création ?

-Haniel. »

Raziel intervient pour la première fois. Elle ferme les yeux pour juguler la vague de colère mêlée de consternation qui s'est dressée en elle. Elle ressent un peu trop de choses, en ce moment. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'énerver ainsi contre ses frères et sa sœur, pourtant elle en conserve un sentiment de satisfaction toute personnelle. _T'as bien fait, mon ange, t'as bien fait._

« C'est la meilleure solution qu'on ait trouvée. C'est un mal pour un bien. Je suis sceptique moi aussi, je n'ai pas envie que la Création de notre Père subisse autant qu'elle devra subir lors de la libération de Lucifer, mais c'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour calmer les deux partis.

-Ca va, j'ai compris. Vous n'êtes venus que pour ça ?

-Pas seulement. Sam a aujourd'hui assez de puissance pour tuer Lilith... Et nous savons où elle se cache. »

**((((()))))**

_« Tu comptes sérieusement leur dire ?_

_-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Thirteen. C'est aller la chercher, ou elle finira par trouver Sam, Dean et Castiel. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire subir ? Surtout à Dean ! Il a déjà trop souffert en Enfer. Il ne pourra pas supporter ça en plus. Lilith est passée maître dans l'art de la torture mentale, l'exact complément d'Alastair. Elle le détruirait, et ça détruirait Sam et Castiel._

_-En Enfer ? Et qui est Alastair ?_

_-Sam a été tué, il y a quelques temps, et Dean n'a pas hésité à vendre son âme à un démon en échange de sa résurrection. En mai dernier, Lilith elle-même est venue chercher le dû. Il a passé quatre mois terrestres en Enfer, ce qui correspond à une quarantaine d'années là-bas. Et Alastair est un démon du même rang que Lilith, un démon aux yeux blancs. Il a torturé Dean pendant trente ans._

_-Trente ? Et les dix dernières années ?_

_-Dean a torturé à son tour._

_-Ah..._

_-Castiel l'a sauvé de l'Enfer. C'est sa main qui est gravée sur son épaule. Il me semble que tu l'as vue._

_-Oui. Dis-moi, tu sais beaucoup de choses sur les Winchester !_

_-Je les ai souvent observés. Et toi, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre à leur sujet._

_-Je m'en doute bien. Tout comme ils ont encore beaucoup à apprendre à mon sujet. Tu comptes vraiment faire ce que les autres t'ont dit ?_

_-C'est la seule alternative qu'il semble me rester... »_

**((((()))))**

Quand Sam ouvre les yeux, vers neuf heures, après la meilleure nuit de sommeil qu'il a passée depuis quelques années déjà, il découvre une Haniel très affairée à nettoyer ses armes. Elle a entièrement démonté son Beretta et s'active à traquer la moindre trace de poudre dans le canon.

« Hey, toi. Tu pars à la chasse ?

-Hm ? Non, c'est... disons, juste au cas-où. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber au coin d'une rue, même en plein jour.

-Je suppose que tu tiens ça de Thirteen, qui le tient de House...

-Dans le mille. Bien dormi ? »

La conversation s'engage sur ce terrain de banalité, entrecoupée de quelques baisers échangés. _Tu ne lui as pas dit. Tu ne lui diras pas. Tout du moins... pas avant l'heure de l'Apocalypse. _Thirteen a raison. Dans la chambre, pendant que Sam prend sa douche, elle frissonne et s'enroule un peu plus dans sa couverture. De la fenêtre, elle aperçoit Raphaëlle lui lancer un coup d'œil désapprobateur, avant de secouer la tête et de disparaître. _Ma sœur, peux-tu vraiment comprendre ce que je ressens à cet instant ? _Elle soupire, passe une main sur son visage. Elle a besoin de se défouler. Et elle sait parfaitement qui elle pourra prendre pour ça.

« Sam ! Je sors ! »

**((((()))))**

« SALOPARD ! »

Le coup part, l'homme noir vole dans la pièce en brisant une colonne au passage. Haniel s'avance vers lui, menaçante, les poings serrés et les phalanges saignantes. Elle doit aussi avoir une tête à faire peur – la lèvre inférieure et l'arcade sourcilière éclatées, une vilaine coupure sur la joue gauche et du sang un peu partout. Mais ça fait tellement de bien de se battre !

« Trahir ainsi tes frères et tes sœurs... Toi, Uriel ? Mais comment as-tu pu _oser _?

-Haniel... Tu ne comprends vraiment rien... »

Uriel ricane, se relève et crache un peu de sang. Il a le visage complètement dévasté par la fureur de l'archange, mais peu lui importe. Il écarte grand les bras.

« Les anges sont devenus des pions à la merci de je ne sais quel archange ! Même plus de Dieu, puisqu'il n'y a _plus de Dieu _! Et je refuse d'être un pion à mon tour ! Lucifer, lui, Lucifer pourra nous mener à notre gloire... Finalement, il avait raison de se rebeller contre l'ordre du Père. Sais-tu quel a été son crime, ma sœur ?

-La désobéissance, Uriel, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

-NON ! rugit d'un seul coup le Noir, les traits tirés par la colère. Non, son seul crime a été de trop aimer Dieu ! Et il a été châtié pour ça, il a été précipité au fond du fond des Enfers, simplement parce que son amour pour le Père était grand ! Immense !

-Uriel, tu m'agaces vraiment. »

Elle lui décroche un violent uppercut qui le laisse sonné un instant et lui laisse le temps de faire apparaître son épée entre ses doigts. Elle s'approche lentement de lui, l'attrape par le col de sa chemise blanche, _si blanche..._

« _Goodbye, darling, hope to see you in Hell_, » murmure-t-elle avant de lui enfoncer brutalement la pointe de la lame dans la gorge.

Sans un seul regard pour le corps masculin qui se vide de sa grâce dans une lumière éblouissante, elle essuie le sang sur son menton et disparaît dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Sam lui manque.

**((((()))))**

« Bon sang, Sammy, calme-toi un peu ! Ta chérie est un bon sang d'archange, elle est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule !

-Oui mais... Imagine qu'elle tombe sur un cortège de démons, hein ? Ou, je sais pas, un nid de zombies ? Ou un couple de wendigos ? Ou une sorcière fichtrement puissante ? Dean, elle est partie depuis ce matin, il est neuf heures du soir, ça fait _douze heures _! Je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose !

-Merci de la confiance que tu portes en moi, _chéri_, ça fait plaisir ! »

Haniel est apparue sans bruit dans la chambre, un petit sourire amusé sur son visage couvert de sang. Castiel est le premier à lui sauter dessus – mine de rien, il s'est inquiété autant que Sam sur le sort de sa sœur.

« Tu es franchement amochée, sœurette, tu le sais ?

-Merci du compliment. Une sacrée bagarre qui a duré plus longtemps que prévu. »

Elle frôle sa lèvre fendue du bout des doigts, pensive, avant de planter son regard de glace dans les deux saphirs de Castiel.

« Uriel est mort. De ma main.

-Euh, Uriel... Le grand black, là ? Le spécialiste ou je ne sais quoi ?

-C'est ça, Dean. C'était un traître dans nos rangs. Il voulait former une petite armée qui grossirait les rangs de Lucifer... Et je dois dire qu'il a recruté beaucoup de monde. Mais peu importe. La tête du serpent est coupée, les autres archanges s'occuperont du corps. Mais il m'a donné du fil à retordre, le salopard ! »

Il y a un silence. Haniel en profite pour soigner ses plaies, les yeux fermés, et le travail qui se fait en douceur est presque hypnotique pour les deux chasseurs. Castiel, lui, s'est assis sur une chaise et semble doucement accuser le coup, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Finalement, la voix légère de l'archange s'élève dans la pièce.

« Le jour final approche, mes amis... Bientôt, Lilith mourra. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de chapitre : <strong>Chuck devrait faire une apparition dans le chapitre dix, si tout se passe bien. De même, quelques révélations sur Thirteen devraient avoir leur place !

On s'approche tout doucement de la fin. Vous en faites pas, vous aurez droit à un lemon Sam/Haniel avant le dernier chapitre, c'est promis !


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Looking for Angels

**Auteur :** Lawalenn

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Crossover House MD/Supernatural, très UA en ce qui concerne House... Slash Dean/Castiel, het Sam/Haniel.

**Disclaimer :** Ni les personnages de House MD, ni ceux de SPN ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que l'univers dans lequel est plongé cette fic. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Il devrait quand même y avoir quelques OC, que je vous signalerai. Le titre de la fic est librement inspiré de la chanson du même nom, du groupe Skillet. Je trouve qu'elle collait bien.

**Note :** Un grand désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai repris les cours mardi et la dose de boulot que je me tape n'a rien à envier à ce que j'avais l'an dernier... au mois de décembre. J'ai eu aussi beaucoup de mal à boucler le chapitre, mais j'en suis finalement plutôt contente.

Je tenais également à vous dire que le onzième chapitre sera l'avant-dernier de _Looking for Angels_. On se rapproche dangereusement de la fin ! Mais cette fiction aura une suite directe, intitulée _Now or Never, _dont le premier chapitre est déjà quasiment écrit. Bref, j'ai terminé les annonces, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les jours passent. Les semaines. La complicité entre les quatre jeunes gens ne fait que s'accentuer au fil du temps. Mais malgré tout ça, Haniel n'arrive pas à détourner ses pensées de l'Apocalypse imminente. Elle ressent dans la moindre fibre de son essence que la date approche à grands pas, mais elle a de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'attente létale dans laquelle elle est plongée.<p>

L'archange croise les bras, les sourcils froncés. Castiel est assis en tailleur sur son lit. Pour une fois, il ne partage pas sa chambre avec Dean, mais avec sa sœur, les Winchester étant partis à la chasse à la goule. Il lit un livre écrit en runes, un ongle entre les dents, l'air concentré. Elle tapote nerveusement des doigts sur la table, sans quitter le déchu du regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée fraie son chemin dans son esprit. Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres, elle s'empare de sa veste en cuir noir sous l'œil surpris de l'ancien ange.

« Tu sors ?

-Oui. Si Dean et Sam reviennent avant moi, dis-leur que je suis allée faire quelques... recherches.

-D'accord, mais où vas... Hm. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ça les énervait. »

Haniel vient de disparaître dans un bruit de plumes. Elle est arrivée à quelques centaines de kilomètres du motel où ils se sont installés, devant le perron d'une maison battue par la pluie et le vent. La lumière, à la fenêtre du salon, est allumée. L'archange reste immobile un moment avant de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre et presser avec force le bouton de la sonnette. Au bout de quelques minutes, c'est un homme relativement petit, yeux clairs et bas du visage mangé par une barbe, engoncé dans un vieux peignoir, qui vient lui ouvrir. Il prend une mine résignée en la voyant.

« Chuck Shurley, n'est-ce pas ? Bonsoir. Je suis...

-Oui, oui, je sais qui vous êtes. Haniel, archange du Seigneur, tout le tralala... Je savais que vous viendriez. »

Il s'écarte pour la laisser entrer et ferme la porte à double tour, pour ensuite se tourner vers la créature divine. Celle-ci observe attentivement l'environnement qui l'entoure. Des canettes de bière et des bouteilles l'alcool plus fort, vides, traînent un peu partout. Des feuilles, aussi. Sur une table, un ordinateur et une imprimante allumés.

« C'est un honneur de me trouver face à un prophète. Ils se font rares. A vrai dire, le seul que j'aie rencontré jusque là était le prophète Mahomet, dont j'assurais la sécurité. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis venue vous voir ?

-Entre autres choses. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, faites comme chez vous... Une bière ?

-Hm, pourquoi pas. »

Pendant que Chuck disparaît dans sa cuisine, Haniel se laisse tomber dans un profond fauteuil de cuir brun, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle commence à se demander si elle a bien fait de venir jusqu'à Chuck. Elle soupire, se passe une main sur le visage et tressaille quand une canette de bière bien fraîche apparaît soudain sous ses yeux.

« Pour vous. Comment vont les Winchester et Castiel ?

-Bien. Nous sommes dans le Maryland, actuellement, plus très loin d'Ilchester. Là où se trouve la porte de la Cage...

-Je le sais bien. A ce sujet, d'ailleurs... L'ouverture du dernier sceau aura lieu après-demain soir.

-Merci. Qui tuera Lilith ?

-Haniel... Mieux vaut ne pas en savoir trop sur son avenir, vous ne pensez pas ?

-On vous a interdit de me révéler cette information, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact. Comme je ne sais pas ce qu'on réserve comme sort aux prophètes désobéissants et que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le tester, je vais éviter de braver les ordres.

-Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas. Je... »

Il y a un silence. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Haniel perd ses mots. Elle est confuse, fatiguée aussi, et pour se donner une contenance, elle boit une longue rasade de bière. L'amertume et le pétillant de la boisson la réconfortent. Juste un peu.

« Chuck... Je sais plus quoi faire. Je sais pertinemment que l'Apocalypse _doit _avoir lieu, ce sont les ordres, mais je sais aussi que Dean et Sam sont les vaisseaux de Michaël et Lucifer... Je ne veux pas les voir s'entredéchirer. S'ils disent oui, Michaël tuera Lucifer, proprement, et Dean ne supportera pas d'avoir condamné son frère, même si ce n'était pas lui qui commandait ses actes. Et Castiel ne supportera pas de voir Dean sombrer. Toute ma _famille _va couler... Pour la première fois de mon existence, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de désobéir. Quitte à chuter... Et puis merde, pourquoi je me confie à vous, hein ? »

Elle déglutit nerveusement pour ravaler ses larmes et un sourire amer étire ses lèvres.

« Ben... Vous savez, Haniel, je suis pas le plus doué en matière de relations mais... Si vous désobéissez, vous allez chuter, et si vous chutez vous reviendrez sous forme de bébé, non ? C'est le meilleur moyen pour détruire Sam et le pousser à dire oui à Lucifer. Je veux dire, bordel, je suis un foutu prophète, je sais parfaitement que vous vous aimez, et j'ai conscience de ce que votre disparition pourrait entraîner. Alors... ne désobéissez pas. Restez juste avec eux, soutenez-les le plus possible. Épaulez-les. »

L'archange est calme, soudainement. Elle adresse un sourire doux à Chuck, se penche pour presser sa main en guise de remerciement.

« Vous avez raison. Merci de m'avoir remonté le moral. »

Le prophète cligne des yeux. Elle a disparu.

**((((()))))**

« Bordel, t'étais où encore ? »

Haniel hausse un sourcil devant l'imprécation. Elle a du mal à reconnaître Sam, couvert de sang et autres matières... suspectes... les cheveux collés au crâne et l'air colérique. Inquiet, aussi. Elle voit soudainement rouge et les murs de la chambre tremblent sous son éclat de voix.

« Samuel Winchester, tu me fais chier ! Je suis une putain de saloperie d'emplumée d'archange aux dernières nouvelles, je peux encore assurer ma propre protection ! Bordel de putain de casse-couilles de merde ! Je pense être assez puissante pour me protéger des sabots de l'Enfer ! Alors arrête de me materner, je suis pas faite en sel ou en une merde de cristal de je ne sais quel trou paumé au fin fond de l'Afrique ! »

Elle inspire à fond pour se calmer, presse l'arête de son nez entre deux doigts. Castiel et Dean ont l'air particulièrement surpris, et Sam a la bouche grande ouverte.

« On dirait un poisson rouge. Va prendre ta douche, t'es couvert de bouts de cervelle de goule, c'est foutrement gore. Et t'empestes la pourriture. »

Il n'a d'autre choix qu'obéir. L'aîné observe l'archange d'un air appréciateur.

« Ton coup de gueule a fait clignoter les lampes mais c'était impressionnant. J'aurais pas fait mieux.

-Oh ça va, Dean Winchester, je suis pas encore calmée alors les petits jeux d'esprit, tu te les gardes !

-D'accord, d'accord, princesse. Tu... Tu dors toujours avec Cas ?

-Je préférerais, si ça te dérange pas. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés rien que tous les deux et mon frère me manque. Et puis une nuit d'abstinence ne te fera pas de mal ! »

La dernière phrase est prononcée avec malice et Dean prend conscience qu'elle a retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Il fait claquer un baiser sur sa joue, embrasse son amant de façon particulièrement poussée en guise de bonne nuit et part rejoindre sa propre chambre. Haniel se laisse tomber dans le lit de Castiel et pose sans plus de cérémonie la tête sur ses cuisses avec un petit soupir.

« Allez, ma sœur. Où étais-tu ? questionne-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

-Tu es devenu curieux avec le temps, Castiel. J'étais chez le prophète Chuck Shurley.

-Oh. Que t'a-t-il confié ?

-L'Apocalypse débutera après-demain. Soir. »

Le regard de la jeune femme devient brusquement absent, presque vitreux, et Castiel devine qu'elle est en pleine écoute de la station « Angel FM » comme a tendance à dire Dean. Il patiente donc sagement, en caressant les longues mèches brunes qui lui chatouillent le bras et forment une auréole autour de sa tête.

« C'est étrange...

-Quoi donc ?

-Je viens de recevoir de nouveaux ordres.

-Dois-tu nous quitter ?

-Non. Ils sont toujours en rapport avec les Winchester. »

Il y a un léger silence, et Remy en profite pour faire irruption dans son esprit.

_« Hey ! Pourquoi as-tu fermé la porte en recevant tes ordres ? C'est pas du jeu !_

_-Les humains ne doivent pas savoir ce qui se trame aux Cieux. Ca pourrait leur faire changer de destin._

_-Je suis concernée ?_

_-Pas nécessairement, ça vaut pour tous les humains, sans exception. Mais il est vrai que mes ordres te touchent. Indirectement, mais ils te toucheront._

_-Sympathiques, tes supérieurs. Et puis, je croyais que Dieu avait disparu ?_

_-Pas complètement. Un de mes frères, Joshua, continue de l'entendre. Je lui fais confiance. Et c'est lui que je viens d'avoir._

_-Les voies du Seigneur sont vraiment impénétrables... »_

Haniel pousse un profond soupir qui fait hausser un sourcil à Castiel.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Ton vaisseau ?

-Elle s'appelle Remy. Dis-moi, Castiel, avais-tu dressé un mur entre toi et Jimmy Novak ?

-Ca me paraissait nécessaire. J'ai aujourd'hui conscience que certains de mes actes n'avaient pas été très... acceptables. Tu ne l'as pas fait avec Remy, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Pour moi, c'était simplement... accessoire. Je vais appeler House. »

Elle se penche par-dessus le pied du lit et s'empare de sa sacoche, dans laquelle elle fouille avec quelques jurons. Il serait temps d'y faire un sérieux tri. Finalement, elle réussit à récupérer son portable et s'empresse d'appuyer sur deux touches.

« Salut, l'emplumée.

-Hé. Tout va bien chez toi ?

-Ouais, tout le monde est venu pour un petit entraînement improvisé, c'est l'éclate. Manque plus que toi, en fait.

-Cuddy et Wilson aussi ?

-J'ai dit tout le monde, ça veut dire quoi pour toi ? »

Elle a un petit sourire amer et se passe une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

« Greg, écoute... Après-demain soir. Il va se passer un truc énorme. Juste... Soyez tous sur vos gardes. J'ai pas envie d'apprendre que l'un d'entre vous est mort.

-Quel genre de truc ?

-La putain d'Apocalypse. Comme dans la Bible. Les quatre Cavaliers, recrudescence de la population démoniaque, et Lucifer parmi les hommes. Ca va être un carnage total.

-Oh bordel de Dieu. Effectivement, c'est énorme. Et tu peux pas l'empêcher, toi, l'Apocalypse ? Je veux dire, t'es un archange, tu devrais pouvoir.

-J'aimerais bien, vraiment. Mais tout a déjà été écrit par un prophète, et quand les prophètes écrivent, il est impossible de changer l'avenir.

-Ca me fait flipper que tu saches tout ça. Ca me rappelle quand Thirteen bossait avec un foutu démon. Elle était méconnaissable.

-Je sais. Elle s'en veut encore. Heureusement que tu as pu exorciser son... partenaire.

-Ouais. Bon. Passe le bonjour aux garçons... et faites gaffe à vous.

-Ouais. Promis. »

Il y a un déclic et Haniel a la soudaine envie de balancer son portable contre le mur, de hurler sa rage et son impuissance. A la place de quoi elle se contente de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Les bras de Castiel passent soudain autour de sa taille, son menton s'appuie contre son épaule et sa joue, rendue légèrement rugueuse par la barbe, frotte contre la sienne.

« Même si tu ne peux pas changer l'issue, tu peux toujours modifier le chemin qui y mène, murmure-t-il doucement, tout en la serrant contre lui.

-Je ne vois pas comment. Et puis, à quoi bon chercher à changer quelque chose ? L'Apocalypse aura tout de même lieu.

-Je t'ai connue plus optimiste que ça, ma sœur. Et puis, j'ai quelques idées pour changer certains détails... »

Le murmure de Castiel se fait chuchotis au creux de son oreille et, au fil du déroulement de son plan, le visage de l'archange s'éclaire d'un grand sourire.

Ils durent parler toute la nuit pour que tout soit parfait. Quand ils furent satisfaits, de grands cernes marbraient leurs yeux et le soleil enflammait l'horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de chapitre :<strong> Pas mal de mystères là-dedans. Mais on aura le plan de Castiel et Haniel dans le dernier chapitre... Bref, prenez votre mal en patience !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous avez lu, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Looking for Angels

**Auteur :** Lawalenn

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Crossover House MD/Supernatural, très UA en ce qui concerne House... Slash Dean/Castiel, het Sam/Haniel.

**Disclaimer :** Ni les personnages de House MD, ni ceux de SPN ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que l'univers dans lequel est plongé cette fic. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Il devrait quand même y avoir quelques OC, que je vous signalerai. Le titre de la fic est librement inspiré de la chanson du même nom, du groupe Skillet. Je trouve qu'elle collait bien.

**Note :** J'avais à la base prévu de faire une scène bien citronnée entre Sam et Haniel mais finalement... Non. Vous n'aurez que les sous entendus. Et un gros désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à vous pondre le chapitre, je me suis pas mal concentrée sur _Dix-Huit Trèfles_, sans compter la rentrée et la crève que je me paye...

Que dire, si ce n'est que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ils sont arrivés à Ilchester. A peine les premières maisons de la ville ont-elles été franchies que Haniel s'est retrouvée prise de violents maux de têtes causés par l'essence démoniaque de Lilith, omniprésente, partout, où qu'elle pose les yeux. Elle s'y était évidemment attendue, mais elle n'a pas cru que ce serait aussi virulent. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont été obligés de s'arrêter dans un motel le temps que les choses se calment et l'archange, très affaiblie par cette atmosphère sombre qui plane sur la ville, en a profité pour dormir tout l'après-midi, étroitement enroulée dans la couette du lit qu'elle partage avec Sam. Elle ne l'a pas entendu sortir de la chambre une petite demi-heure après son plongeon dans le sommeil.<p>

Elle fait de drôles de rêves au sujet de l'Apocalypse, dans lesquels une Lilith déguisée en une espèce de bestiole bizarre, jaune et noire avec une queue en zigzag et de gros points rouges sur les joues (Dean lui apprendra plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un Pokémon nommé Pikachu) ouvrait la porte de la Cage et libérait un Lucifer en costume de Bisounours et prêt à faire d'énormes câlins à la planète entière. Ce n'est finalement qu'aux alentours de vingt-deux heures qu'elle se réveille brusquement, complètement désorientée.

« Haniel ? Tout va bien ? »

La voix grave, inquiète, n'est pas celle de Sam mais appartient à Castiel. Elle observe un moment son frère, songe à ce qu'il ressemblerait s'il endossait un costume de Pikachu, et part dans un fou rire incontrôlable, totalement nerveux, qui ne fait que paniquer un peu plus l'ancien ange.

« Pa... Pardon, Cas, c'est... c'est le stress. Je viens de faire un rêve complètement débile avec Lilith et Lucifer, ça m'a un peu ébranlée je crois... Où sont les Winchester ?

-Ah... Euh, ils sont sortis voir ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver au sujet de cette activité démoniaque complètement insensée. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

-D'accord. Je vais en profiter pour squatter la douche alors... »

Castiel acquiesce légèrement, pose un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et quitte la pièce pendant qu'elle se rue dans la petite salle de bains. Elle est encore sous l'eau quand elle entend la porte s'ouvrir, se refermer, puis la voix de Sam retentit.

« Haniel ?

-Salle de bains ! braille-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau. La porte est ouverte ! »

De nouveau un son de porte qui s'ouvre et se referme. Elle écarte légèrement le rideau de douche pour observer le chasseur de son regard bleu pâle. Sam déglutit nerveusement. A cet instant, les cheveux plaqués sur son crâne, la silhouette en ombres chinoises au travers du rideau, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la trouver atrocement désirable.

« Sam ? Youhou, allô la Terre ici la Lune !

-Euh... Excuse-moi. Je vais t'attendre dans la chambre... »

Sous le sourire amusé et attendri de la brune, il tourne les talons pour aller se poser lourdement sur le lit. Il faut qu'il se calme. Oh, il adorerait pouvoir lui faire l'amour toute la nuit, mais quelles seraient les conséquences pour l'archange ? Il y réfléchit toujours, les sourcils froncés, quand elle sort de la petite salle d'eau. Un vieux short de sport découvre ses jambes pâles et un débardeur violet lui sert de haut. Ses cheveux sont encore légèrement humides sur son crâne. Elle est belle, il n'est qu'un homme et il l'attire soudain vers lui, les mains sur sa taille, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Promets-moi que quoi qu'on fasse, tu ne tomberas pas, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Je te le promets. »

Il la renverse alors sur le lit avec passion et ses baisers empressés ont vite raison d'Haniel, qui se laisse emporter par le tourbillon de sensations nouvelles qu'il allume sur sa peau.

**((((()))))**

Lorsque Dean ouvre les yeux aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il trouve Castiel assis à la petite table ronde, un gobelet de thé et un énorme beignet à portée de main, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de Sam. Il semble pris dans une lecture frustrante, si le chasseur en croit le pli sur son front. Il s'approche doucement de lui sans prêter attention à sa nudité, passe les bras autour de ses épaules, dépose un baiser sur sa joue rugueuse et appuie son menton contre le haut de son crâne.

« Déjà debout ?

-Difficile de dormir quand ton frère et ma sœur s'envoient joyeusement en l'air dans le bungalow voisin, fait l'ancien ange avec un petit sourire amusé. Et tu n'es pas le seul à t'inquiéter d'une telle activité démoniaque dans une ville aussi petite.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, concède Dean avec une petite moue. C'est à se demander si Lilith n'est pas dans le coin ! »

Castiel se raidit violemment. Le châtain hausse un sourcil surpris et, doucement, l'oblige à se tourner vers lui.

« Cas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne veux pas me retrouver face à Lilith. C'est la pire de toutes.

-Enfin, mon ange, calme-toi. Ce n'était qu'une possibilité à envisager, rien ne dit qu'elle soit là. »

Il l'attire dans ses bras et Castiel appuie sa joue contre son ventre, tout en se mordant les lèvres de culpabilité. _Mon Dieu Dean, si tu savais..._

Ils restent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Haniel n'arrive en trombe, se stoppe et plaque une main contre ses yeux en constatant que Dean ne porte rien.

« J'ai rien vu ! Promis ! fait-elle sur un ton taquin.

-Bordel de merde Haniel je t'ai déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer ! »

Le chasseur se jette sur son boxer qu'il enfile à la vitesse de l'éclair, puis fouille dans son sac pour en tirer un t-shirt propre. L'archange penche la tête avec curiosité. Elle se demande pourquoi les hommes n'aiment pas se montrer nus en public, quand on constate avec quel enthousiasme ils envoient balader leurs vêtements une fois dans l'intimité... _Ca s'appelle la pudeur, ma belle, _souffle la voix amusée de Remy dans son esprit. _Je te rassure, je ne comprends pas vraiment à quoi ça sert non plus. Nous sommes tous faits pareil, et ça fait manquer de jolis spectacles. Franchement, Dean a les fesses super fermes !_ La brune retient un gloussement et penche encore plus la tête.

« Remy trouve tes fesses très fermes, Dean, balance-t-elle avec sa franchise habituelle.

-Oui ben elle ne les verra plus jamais. Propriété exclusive de Castiel, bougonne l'intéressé en passant un jean sombre.

-Elle est déçue... Enfin, je crois. »

Finalement, son rire lui échappe quand elle croise le regard indigné de l'aîné. Castiel lève les yeux au ciel en retournant à sa lecture et Dean pousse un long soupir.

« Bon ! Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue simplement pour baver sur mon joli petit cul. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne serai pas là de toute la journée. Lisa Cuddy et James Wilson sont dans le coin depuis quelques jours, ils devraient avoir des informations à nous donner. Et puis, j'ai moi-même quelques contacts... disons, pas forcément recommandables à des humains, et encore moins à des chasseurs.

-Quel genre de contacts ? s'alarme le châtain en fronçant les sourcils.

-Deux ou trois vampires centenaires, une déesse païenne et plusieurs fantômes, énonce-t-elle calmement. Les informations récoltées par Lisa et James risquent de ne pas suffire. Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, quoique le mal de tête que je me suis payé en arrivant hier me renseigne assez bien sur la puissance démoniaque emmagasinée dans le coin. Profitez-en pour faire votre enquête habituelle. »

Elle pose un baiser sur la joue du Winchester, puis serre Castiel contre elle.

« Fais attention à toi, ma sœur. »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure angoissé à son oreille, pourtant elle acquiesce avec un sourire crispé. Et disparaît.

**((((()))))**

Finalement, le plan a parfaitement fonctionné. Castiel l'a tenue informée des déplacements des deux frères tout au long de la journée, et elle n'a pas eu à les croiser. La nuit est donc tombée sur la petite ville du Maryland, et elle inspire profondément l'air nocturne. Dire qu'elle ne ressent pas de peur serait un mensonge. Pourtant, elle sent qu'elle y arrivera. Le couteau de Ruby est bien calé dans sa ceinture, au creux de ses reins. Sa lame d'Archange est dissimulée dans les plis de sa veste. Lentement, elle rouvre les yeux et observe.

Le couvent abandonné se dresse devant elle, masse sombre contre le ciel bleu encre. Il est presque ironique de constater que la porte de la Cage de Lucifer se tient dans un lieu saint. Elle lève ensuite le nez vers le ciel constellé d'étoiles brillantes. Elle entend les conversations de ses frères et sœurs dans son esprit, de même que le murmure rassurant des pensées de Remy. Son cœur s'apaise doucement. _Père, je vous en prie, où que vous soyez, guidez mes pas et permettez-moi de mener cette mission à bien. _

Un sursaut la prend quand elle sent son portable vibrer dans la poche intérieure de sa veste noire. Agacée, elle s'en empare, mais ses traits s'adoucissent en voyant le nom de Sam apparaître. Elle hésite à lui répondre mais finit par ouvrir le petit engin.

« Sam. Un problème ?

-Non, tout va bien. Je me demandais juste où tu te trouvais.

-Je n'ai pas terminé mes recherches. Je suis dans un petit bled paumé à cinq ou six kilomètres d'Ilchester, j'essaie de mettre la main sur le dernier fantôme à qui je veux parler et je rentre. Promis.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure... »

Elle entend le bip caractéristique du raccrochage et son cœur se serre. Il est trop facile de mentir. Et elle s'en veut atrocement. Elle soupire, brise soudain le portable en deux et s'avance sur le chemin envahi par les herbes hautes qui serpente jusqu'à la vieille bâtisse. Les couloirs forment un véritable labyrinthe, pourtant l'archange se déplace avec une assurance presque étonnante pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais mis les pieds dans le couvent. A dire vrai, elle se contente de suivre la trace démoniaque laissée par Lilith.

Elle finit par arriver dans une petite chapelle. Le temps a laissé une impressionnante couche de poussière sur le sol et les bancs. On sait intuitivement que personne n'a mis les pieds ici depuis une quinzaine d'années au moins. Pourtant, les chandelles sont allumées et diffusent une douce lumière dorée dans la petite pièce. Mais Haniel n'arrive pas à se sortir de la tête que c'est ici qu'Azazel, sous les traits d'un prêtre, a massacré de jeunes religieuses pour pouvoir parler à Lucifer. Un frisson traverse son échine.

« Tiens, tiens... Je m'attendais plutôt à trouver ici Samuel Winchester, et voilà qu'on m'envoie à la place une fidèle de Dieu ! »

La voix a retenti dans son dos. La créature divine se fige, sans pour autant se retourner. Ses yeux de glace parcourent plutôt les vitraux aux murs.

« Un archange, qui plus est. Voilà qui rendra les choses intéressantes. »

Haniel pivote lentement sur ses talons et son regard se pose finalement sur une silhouette gracile. Aussi blonde qu'elle est brune, habillée d'une robe aussi blanche que son tailleur est noir, Lilith la toise d'un air condescendant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Lilith. Il y a déjà quelques centaines d'années que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvées face à face.

-Haniel. Étrange que la Grâce de Dieu soit ici pour faire sauter le dernier sceau. »

Les deux femmes s'observent longuement, jaugeant la valeur de l'autre, et Haniel se surprend à adresser une dernière prière aux Cieux.

_Mes frères, mes sœurs, soutenez-moi dans cette épreuve..._

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de chapitre :<strong> Le plan de nos deux conspirateurs se précise, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà donc pour l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de mal à le démarrer mais la fin m'est venue avec un naturel effrayant. J'espère que c'est à peu près crédible – j'ai essayé de réutiliser le contexte précis qui avait été défini dans la série, mais la saison quatre remonte à un peu loin pour moi.

Rendez-vous pour le dernier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous avez lu !


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Looking for Angels

**Auteur :** Lawalenn

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Crossover House MD/Supernatural, très UA en ce qui concerne House... Slash Dean/Castiel, het Sam/Haniel.

**Disclaimer :** Ni les personnages de House MD, ni ceux de SPN ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que l'univers dans lequel est plongé cette fic. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Il devrait quand même y avoir quelques OC, que je vous signalerai. Le titre de la fic est librement inspiré de la chanson du même nom, du groupe Skillet. Je trouve qu'elle collait bien.

**Note :** Et voilà le dernier chapitre... Un gros merci à mon Bisounours et à ma Zuminette pour leurs reviews qui m'ont terriblement fait plaisir, ainsi qu'à Marie aka Démone Blanche pour ses compliments adorables sur mon style d'écriture (et qui fait des Wincest géniaux, allez dévorer sa trilogie ! Le lien vers son profil se trouve dans mes favoris) et pour avoir accepté une collaboration avec moi ! Et puis évidemment merci à ceux qui ont lu sans laisser de petit mot, ça reste agréable de savoir une de ses histoires suivie.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture...

* * *

><p>Ce soir, Samuel Winchester a un drôle de pressentiment. Le genre de truc qui vous prend au tripes pour ne plus vous lâcher. Et, dans l'esprit d'un chasseur, le genre de truc qui annonce une très mauvaise nouvelle.<p>

Il a tenté d'appeler plusieurs fois sa petite archange, sa délicieuse et adorable emplumée... Mais il est à chaque fois tombé directement sur la messagerie. Il sait qu'elle a des choses importantes à faire ce soir concernant l'activité démoniaque étrange d'Ilchester. Et il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Même si Haniel lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle sait se débrouiller seule...

Et puis Castiel est bizarrement morose, ce soir. Sam a beau savoir par expérience que le déchu n'est pas du genre bavard, son comportement n'en reste pas moins inquiétant. Il ne cesse de regarder par la fenêtre du _diner_ où ils se sont installés pour le repas du soir. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et puis il y a ce pli sur son front qui n'annonce rien de bon. Même Dean semble avoir remarqué l'attitude inhabituelle de son amant, puisqu'il échange un regard avec son frère.

« Bon, Castiel, tu vas nous dire où est Haniel maintenant ? »

La voix de l'aîné a claqué dans la bulle de silence qui les entourait. L'ancien ange sursaute, jette un regard trop bleu aux deux frères et se mord nerveusement la lèvre. Sa sœur ne lui pardonnera jamais s'il crache le morceau. Pourtant, il doit bien avouer qu'il est soucieux. Le combat de l'archange contre Lilith n'est pas censé durer aussi longtemps...

« Castiel.

-Je... Bon sang, je devais pas vous le dire... Elle... Lilith est ici. »

L'arrivée d'une bande de vampires n'aurait pas produit un effet plus saisissant. Le poing de Dean frappe violemment la table en formica pendant que le visage de Sam pâlit progressivement.

« Putain ! J'en ai marre de vos foutues cachotteries à deux balles ! Elle est où, cette salope démoniaque, que je lui fasse la peau ? jure abondamment le châtain.

-Dean, calme-toi... Haniel est en train de l'affronter en ce moment-même. Normalement, Sam, c'est toi qui devrait la tuer mais... »

Castiel s'interrompt et passe les deux mains sur son visage avec un long soupir.

« La mort de Lilith représente le dernier sceau. Si elle est tuée, la porte de la Cage s'ouvrira et Lucifer sera libéré.

-Haniel sait-elle tout ça ? »

Le visage de Sam a perdu toute couleur. Il ressemble à un cadavre, le regard fixe, les deux poings serrés.

« Oui, confirme tristement Castiel.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que Lilith ne vous laissera pas en paix, Dean et toi, tant qu'elle sera vivante. Ce n'est qu'un instinct de protection. Et surtout, elle veut t'épargner la culpabilité.

-Ouais bah si elle avait pu faire ça pour moi quand j'étais aux Enfers... » marmonne amèrement Dean.

Il ne se pardonne toujours pas d'avoir cédé à Alastair et d'avoir torturé ces âmes innocentes pendant dix ans. Castiel s'empare doucement de sa main.

« Je sais où Haniel et Lilith se trouvent. »

**((((()))))**

« La situation est tout de même joliment ironique, tu ne trouves pas ? Un archange du Seigneur est prêt à sacrifier le dernier sceau et à libérer Lucifer par amour pour un mortel ! »

Haniel ne sait plus depuis combien de temps elles se tournent autour. Elles s'envoient des petites remarques piquantes, acerbes, destinées à faire céder la carapace de l'autre. La tension est presque palpable et la créature céleste a les doigts crispés sur le manche du couteau de Ruby.

« J'ai mes raisons. Et puis, tu veux l'Apocalypse, mes frères veulent l'Apocalypse, au moins tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point !

-Tu dis vrai, Archange, concède la blonde en penchant légèrement la tête. Mais c'est Samuel Winchester qui doit me tuer. Pas toi. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je me laisse gentiment faire. »

La brune ne voit pas le coup arriver. Lilith se jette sur elle en la projetant contre le mur. Si elle garde prise sur l'arme anti démons, sa Lame céleste lui échappe et glisse sur le sol avec un raclement métallique. La main pâle de sa Némésis se referme dessus.

« Voilà, nous sommes à égalité. Chacune en possession de la seule arme capable de tuer l'autre. Le combat risque d'être... intéressant. »

De nouveau, elles s'observent en chiens de faïence, les traits impassibles, en se déplaçant latéralement de façon à ne jamais perdre l'autre de vue. C'est Lilith qui lance l'assaut. Les deux lames s'entrechoquent, s'écartent avant de revenir chercher une faille dans la garde. Le premier sang versé est pour la démone qui ouvre une longue estafilade sur la joue d'Haniel. La blessure est large mais peu profonde, elle laisse toutefois filtrer une lueur blanche – la Grâce de l'archange. Celle-ci sait parfaitement que si sa propre épée atteint un point vital de son corps humain, elle sera tuée. Elle déglutit nerveusement.

« Alors, on a peur ? »

Cette réplique fait naître la colère dans le cœur de la brune. L'adrénaline gonfle soudain ses veines et elle se précipite au contact comme un fauve, rapide, insaisissable, et déjà la robe si blanche de Lilith commence à se teinter de pourpre.

« HANIEL ! »

Le hurlement de Sam suspend le temps durant quelques secondes. Haniel les voit, Dean, Castiel et lui, se ruer en avant dans le couloir. La démone blonde arbore un sourire triomphant qui s'efface toutefois bien vite lorsque, d'un large mouvement du bras, son ennemie fait claquer les lourds battants de bois.

**((((()))))**

La double porte se referme juste sous leur nez et, entraînés par leur élan, les trois hommes s'écrasent violemment contre le bois. Sam jure, tempête, essaie de forcer l'entrée mais rien n'y fait. Impossible de bouger quoi que ce soit. Dépité, il se laisse tomber au sol et se prend la tête dans les mains.

« Putain de bordel de merde mais pourquoi elle fait ça...

-Sammy, calme-toi, souffle Dean en lui frottant maladroitement le dos. Elle sait se battre.

-Elle était blessée, bon Dieu, tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi ! »

L'aîné ne peut que se taire. Et prier pour que leur amie brune remporte ce combat.

**((((()))))**

Les blessures se sont multipliées pour les deux créatures. Haniel comme Lilith voit son sang couler sur le sol en pierre, en même temps que ses forces. Elle est épuisée, chaque ligne rouge, même bénigne, semble s'ancrer dans sa Grâce pour l'aspirer hors de son corps. Elle halète, ses poumons sont en feu et son cœur refuse de battre à un rythme normal. C'est à ce moment que la conscience de Thirteen affleure à son esprit. _Garde espoir, Haniel. Tu peux le faire. J'en suis convaincue. Plante-lui une bonne fois pour toutes ce foutu couteau dans le ventre et on n'en parle plus, d'accord ? _Elle soupire, raffermit un peu plus sa prise sur le manche du poignard, mais aucune des deux ne semble vouloir attaquer la première.

« C'était un beau combat. Ravie d'avoir pu me mesurer à un archange de Dieu.

-Ravie d'avoir pu combattre le premier démon créé par Lucifer. »

Malgré la situation, elles échangent un sourire. Chacune reconnaît la valeur de l'autre et il faut affirmer que ce combat est mémorable. Puis la haine les rattrape et elles se jettent l'une sur l'autre avec un grondement de bête sauvage.

Les portes se rouvrent avec fracas. Les trois hommes se ruent dans la petite chapelle juste à temps pour voir les deux corps buter l'un contre l'autre. Pendant un moment, l'issue de l'affrontement reste incertaine, puis Haniel titube vers l'arrière, l'épaule gauche transpercée par sa propre épée. Le corps de Lilith s'effondre à ses pieds, le couteau de Ruby planté dans le ventre jusqu'à la garde.

« Elle... Elle est morte... »

Vaincue par la fatigue, le corps tout entier douloureux, la brune bascule soudainement vers l'arrière et Sam a tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Délicatement, il retire l'arme qui lui perfore l'épaule, puis sa veste et son chemisier afin de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Tout le buste de la jeune femme est strié de coupures plus ou moins longues, plus ou moins profondes, mais toutes suintent de la même lumière éblouissante. Castiel se mord violemment la lèvre. La simple vue du corps blessé de sa sœur lui fait imaginer la violence du corps-à-corps.

« Hé, sœurette... Reste avec nous, hein ? murmure-t-il en s'emparant de ses doigts, pendant que sa main libre caresse sa joue intacte.

-Suis fatiguée... Et j'ai mal...

-Chut, bébé, ne parle pas, ordonne un Sam rongé par l'inquiétude. On va sortir d'ici et tu pourras être soignée, d'accord ? »

Elle se tait donc et se contente de serrer un peu plus fort les doigts de Castiel, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de bouger. Déjà, l'ouverture de la Cage a lieu. Le sang de Lilith a coulé sur le sol de façon à former un grand cercle rouge et brillant, d'où commence à s'échapper une colonne de lumière vive, insoutenable pour les Winchester. Mais Castiel et Haniel écarquillent violemment les yeux.

« Haniel, tu dois nous faire sortir d'ici ! hurle le déchu pour couvrir le vacarme.

-Je suis trop faible !

-Il risque d'investir le corps de Sam, bordel, alors faut qu'on bouge ! »

L'archange finit par acquiescer, tremblante. Castiel agrippe le bras de Dean.

L'instant d'après, ils ont disparu.

**((((()))))**

C'est dans la chambre de l'aîné Winchester qu'ils réapparaissent, lourdement. Haniel pousse un long gémissement de douleur. Sous la lumière crue diffusée par l'ampoule, elle est pâle comme la mort et son sang n'en ressort que plus. Ses cheveux sont collés en arrière par la sueur. Elle souffre comme jamais. Dean réagit le premier et s'empresse de la soulever pour l'allonger sur le lit, avec douceur, avant de dégager son visage de ses mèches brunes.

« Hé, angelote, ça ira ?

-Je pense... Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour m'en remettre mais ça finira par guérir... Ce n'est pas le plus important. »

Sa main agrippe violemment le poignet du châtain et quand les prunelles vertes rencontrent les iris glace, ceux-ci luisent d'une étrange teinte argentée qui fait froid dans le dos.

« Vous devez... Vous devez arrêter Lucifer. Peu importe comment, mais faites-le, ou le monde de mon Père s'envolera en fumée. Par pitié, faites-le. »

Le silence s'installe, s'étire et dure quelques minutes, puis Dean hoche doucement la tête à la demande de l'archange. Elle semble tellement fragile et terrifiée qu'il est impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, même si stopper l'Apocalypse lui semble pour le moment au-dessus de ses moyens. Il se contente de se pencher pour poser un baiser sur son front.

« Promis, angelote. Promis. »

Haniel les observe un à un. Dean d'abord, sa façade de macho dragueur et bourru cachant un cœur d'or et une loyauté à toute épreuve. Castiel ensuite, son frère déchu qu'elle ne pourra pas cesser d'adorer, en bonne voie sur la route de l'apprentissage, quasiment humain et tellement amoureux. Et enfin Sam, ce géant d'un mètre quatre-vingt-treize, ses larges mains qui ont si bien su l'aimer et ce sourire plein de fossettes... Elle ferme les yeux.

« Merci. »

Les mains de l'archange se joignent sur son ventre plat.

Ce qui importe maintenant, c'est protéger la minuscule étincelle de vie qui y grandit.

* * *

><p><strong>Le mot de la fin :<strong> Mon Dieu, ça me fait tout bizarre d'écrire ça !

Et voilà, l'aventure _Looking for Angels_ s'arrête ici. Pendant plus d'un mois je me suis acharnée sur cette histoire, j'ai adoré l'écrire tout comme j'ai adoré vous la faire partager.

Heureusement, tout n'est pas tout à fait terminé. Je vous invite donc à lire la séquelle de cette fiction, intitulée _Now or Never_, et qui prend place deux ans et demi après ce dernier chapitre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé lire _Looking for Angels_ autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.


End file.
